Fate: The Grand Order of Remnant
by nephilim20
Summary: Emiya Shirou has finally reached his dream to become a true hero and his first step to met yet once again one of his lovers, but fate has others plans, now he must embark in yet another adventure to a brave new world, but he will not be alone, old and new friends will acompany in his journey Chaldea's master Shirou, kind of OP shirou, pairings not decided, story name may change
1. Trailer: light and darkness

**hello guys sorry for not upload in so much time, with school and the final semesters of my career i have less time for myself, anyway i wanted to start publishing this story for quite sometime but i was holding back until i got at least 4 chapters done and a better title for the story (i have currently finished this trailer, the prologue and chapter 1, chapter 2 is almost done), but with the recent uploads of fate x rwby i decided to better upload now so there is no chance that someone else gets the same idea**

 **and also i decided to upload today since the new chapter of epic of remnant was released yesterday, damn i love that game**

 **in this story shirou is both the victor of the 5th holy grail war and the chaldea's master from fate grand order (i will try to write how was his grail war, while for the chaldea's master part, i will go with zelretch doing, so that i don't break my head changing the whole plot of the fate grand order game, if you haven't played it until the final of part 1 of F/GO, the only thing i will say is that caster was the victor of that war, no more spoilers), there could be some gamer elements or hints, because servant's status, i haven't decided if there is going to be pairings at all (except for ARKOS), with that out of the way let's start with the trailer**

* * *

"Legends. Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts, of a forgotten past." narrated a female voice

"Man, born from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful" the female voice said

from the ground the figure of a man raised to his feet and started to explore his new world

"but he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness—creatures of destruction, the creatures of Grimm—set their sights on man and all of his creations."

while exploring the man saw creatures with red eyes covered in black mist looking with hate at what they have made

"These forces clashed, and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void." the female voice continue to narrate

the human figures where surrounded by these creatures from all sides

"However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change. And in time, man's passion, resourcefulness, and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds. This power was appropriately named 'Dust.'" the female voice said

from the light of a single human being power covered his body, with this the light started to spread to the other humans and they found a crystal to even the odds

"Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness. And in the shadow's absence came strength, civilization, and most importantly, life." the female voice continued to narrate

the human figures free from the threat of the creatures of Grimm, started to build their homes and started to expand until they build a kingdom from all around the world emerged three more kingdoms

"But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die. And when they are gone, darkness will return."the female voice said with quite the satisfaction

"So you may prepare your guardians, build your monuments to a so-called 'free world' but take heed. There will be no victory in strength."

the image of the kingdoms faded and in the darkness appeared the silhouette of a woman with menacingly red eyes

 **"** But perhaps victory is in the simpler things that you've long forgotten. Things that require a smaller, more honest soul."the voice of a man said

in the darkness a light shined showing some humans with a small pure light surrounding them, this light momentarily showing the eyes of the female narrator before she receded to the darkness, she had white skin, but the most intimidating trait where the black sclera and black veins around her eyes

 **"** A smaller, more honest soul. It's true that a simple spark can ignite hope, breathe fire into the hearts of the weary. The ability to derive strength from hope is undoubtedly mankind's greatest attribute."the female voice said with disgust

"Which is why I will focus all of my power to snuff it out." the female voice said with evil joy

"So you send your guardians, your huntsmen and huntresses, and when they fail and you turn to your smaller souls, know that you send them to the same pitiful demise." the female voice said, quite confident of the result

the darkness of the grimm started to surround these smaller souls until

 **"** you must be quite certain of your victory if you think you can destroy those souls so easily, maybe the guardians of this man may fail him and those huntsman and huntress will also fail, but we will not." another male voice said, this one more younger

the next instant a light like a raging inferno surrounded the light of the smaller souls

"We will prove you that humanity's faith in building their monuments for their desperate wish of a free world was not misplaced" the new male voice said

"This i promise you we will protect those souls from your abominations, so send your nightmares, your destroyers to try and extinguish the fire of these souls" the man's voice said defying her

"But be warned"

"These smaller, more honest souls will be under the protection of legendary, more powerful souls"

the light like a raging inferno provided from the figure of a man standing strong against the creatures

"You have show us your sinfull creatures"

the image faded to show the silhouette of a man with his eyes closed, with little light it could be seen that he has crimson hair with the base of his hair being a darker tone of red

"We will show you our Grand Order"

arround the man appeared silhouettes of other people some brandishing swords, others spears, bows or other weapons, besides the man there was the silhouette of a girl and it could be seen that she has a blue dress with armor, her hair in a bun, and with her weapon in front of her, the weapons could not be see because something was making it invisible, she had emerald eyes that shined in the darkness

there was the silhouette of a giant man with bronze armor with a red royal cape, a man with golden armor, a woman with a bow in hand that have cat ears and tail, the figure of a woman in a red dress brandishing a sword covered in flames, and more people

"So now tell me

Do you have enough Grimms stored up?" the man finally said

opening his eyes to show that his eyes where the color of a shining sword, his eyes the color of silver

* * *

 **yeah kind of short and not quite original but to be honest the reason i did it like that is because at some point in the future i would like to see a rwby reading of this story and i think this trailer is quite fit, so while i continue with more chapters i like what reactions others authors make in those stories, like reaping with sorrow, or others where they find out about Ozpin secrets, and would like to see one from the fate series**

 **also i'm more or less working in the new aria for Shirou, this Shirou would be a bit or almost OOC, since in the grand order game we already have Kiritsugu, Irisviel, Illyasviel, and the interactions with the other servants kind of healed him, so if you guys could give me a hand with his aria it would be appreacited**

 **also the new chapter of Remnant: Reaper's game is almost done, kind of hard to try and describe people features with detail, and i need to check in internet the name of some training equipment, so i describe correctly what im trying to say**


	2. Prologue: a new beginning

**Hello this is the new chapter like i said the last one was the trailer, this one is the prologue of the history, the first chapters are going to take the story slow, so the first chapters are more about what shirou can do, a little about he learns about the world, etc. i wont be pushing the story to start with canon already, so i will be able to take a chance to build the character, now to answer some questions:**

 **-about the pairings and harem: like i said i don't know with who i will be pairing Shirou with the characters of the RWBY universe, BUT that doesn't include the characters from the FATE series**

 **seriously the harem is already made from the game itself, we have a kouhai that pretty much loves his senpai, a 'mother' that wants to get very intimate with her 'son', an oni that can bitch slap Qrow in a drink contest and emerge sober also she really wants to get close to him, a miko shaman that found in shirou a very good husband, the red version of saber that likes to call him her 'praetor' , and the list very much goes on, and to top it all, have you meet kiyohime?**

 **also we have always seen shirou that would go to do the impossible to rescue people and specially his loved ones so in my opinion point for him with the chaldea girls, the principal girls will be arturia, rin and sakura, they will appear later in the story so it will be a while**

 **well thats for the harem part, i dont have plans about putting lemons or the like, heart to heart moments yes, but lemons i dont think so**

 **to 'The-Rupture': it was Gilgamesh the one i put, reason?, at the end of UWB he congratulates him and sees him as a worthy rival like iskandar and enkidu (at least that is how i perceived), i know that is not enough but now put shirou in the seven singularity and with his personality you pretty much earned the respect of the golden king, also i wanted to describe more characters but something came up and i wanted to upload it already**

 **to 'the-thinker': yeah i know, like i have said in my other story english is not my first language and i want to practice my english, it doesn't help that i can't change the language of microsoft word so that way it doesn't mess up my work, i work with the chapter in Word and then i have to check for grammar mistakes here**

 **now for the prologue to start**

* * *

 **Prologue: a new beginning**

"so this is it uh?"

A voice said while reaching the gates of a massive citadel surrounding a castle, all around the castle was covered in Green fields, passing the Green fields was a forest, all the place was really calm

The man reaching the gates of the castle was wearing a black sleeveless armor bodysuit of an unknown material, with black combat pants with pouches in both sides of his legs and straps around different sections of the pants of the same material, wearing combat boots with metal plates adorned in his feet.

Where the sleeves would be there where two pieces of crimson cloths covering his arms and neck like a bodysuit, the cloths simulated pauldrons in both of his arms with a golden section serving that purpose, the same golden section extended until reaching his neck, at the border of his neck the cloth changed color to black , where the cloths reached the arms of the man there where two diamond patterns, the outlining of the same tone of gold and the inside of the diamonds where exposing his skin, where a third set of diamond would be the Golden section of the cloth went all around the man wrists

The two sets of cloths where put together with a section found in the neck simulating that, the two cloths where only one, in his chest there where two threads simulating a kind of flower with five petals one for the left and the other in the right simulating Brooches and using the same thread to unite both of them across his chest

The bodysuit in his chest and torso had lines of a more dark tone of black, giving more emphasis to the muscles in his body, and a special design of armor

Finally around his waist there was another segment of the red cloth simulating the low half of a overcoat or a cape, the cloth reached to the sides of his torso simulating that it was part of the bodysuit, where the cloth covered the part that connected his legs there was design in a darker shade of red simulating armor for both sides of his waist, the borders of the overcoat also had the same shade of dark red, the overcoat/cape was divided in half so it was also two sections instead of one the left one and the right one, uniting both sides was a piece of cloth of the same color of red, with the borders of the same shade of dark red, and serving as brooches it was the same thread simulating a flower but with four petals and a longer thread hanging at the bottom of the flower brooch, the cape ended above his shins

The man stood at a good 185 cm, he has Auburn red hair with some tips of white hair and a single thread of white hair in the front right of his hair, with white skin that started to get a tan

But the most notorious feature would be his eyes, the color of his eyes where of silver color

But his eyes where special

All the persons that have meet this man and have witnessed his action have seen in his eyes:

A will like a raging fire that yields to no one, a will to protect the innocent of whatever decide to bring harm to them, to aid people, specially friends and loved ones, a determination to face enemies more powerful than him and exit with the victory in the battle, in a word it could be said that his will was 'Unlimited'

For all the persons that have known him, all of them would say without doubt that he has "Steel" in his eyes, but those that really knew him can say that he has Steel not only in his eyes but in his very being

this person is Shirou Emiya

he is a man that strived to become a "hero of justice" and through his life had done many heroic deeds, living for his ideal to save everyone, and after all his struggle he had become his ideal, he neither wanted recognition or rewards from the people he saved, but simple the very action of save people.

But alas it looked like in the end of his life, he got recognition as a hero by many and this was his reward.

After his life, he had reached the place where all persons that have leave their mark in the history of the world congregate, the place that holds those individuals that have made deeds so great during their's lives that their tales have become legends passed from generation to generation, always recounting their tales

He had reached "The Throne of Heroes"

He feel pride in himself, because this place would be a stepping Stone to reach the place where "she" is, he would be able to see again one of his loved ones, and maybe all his loved ones could reach that place, if they aren't waiting for him there, or he could come and go

He pushed the doors of the castle and a bright light enveloped him, he feel something change in him, and he knew what it was

Once the light died down he saw the interior of the castle with his various and possible endless rooms, with elegant decorations really befitting a castle for a King

Before he could continue admiring more of the place a voice called to him

"So you have finally come huh, congratulations Shirou" the voice said, and by the tone it was a female voice to his right

turning to meet the person he saw an attractive female person in his 20's for her looks with long white hair reaching to her thighs, and some part of her hair where floating by what could be described as and invisible air, having a well developed body, wearing a simple White long dress, with out any kind of shoes or the likes, if one where in the presence of this 'person' they would say it was a goddess, but in fact it was far from that

"What do you want Alaya?" Shirou said with venom in his voice

"Oh, i don't want anything, why can't i come to congratulate you for reaching this place" she said with a fake hurt in her tone

"Yeah right, like if the 'will of humanity' would come to congratulate me for reaching this place with my own power" he said with sarcasm in his voice

That was right the 'person' in front of him was in fact 'the will of humanity', the collective subconscious of all the humans in the world, created for the survival of the human race

"in case you haven't noticed, you already lost your chance to drag me to become part of the 'counter force' and also since i'm here 'he' should be free so you lost yet another of your precious tools" shirou said with a smirk on his face

"yeah you have become a 'Heroic Spirit' now, and now 'he' is free and have become also a true heroic spirit, so there is nothing i can do about it, well whatever i don't care" alaya said while shrugging

The way she said that and her behavior throw Shirou of balance, and he had become very good in know when a person is lying be it human or not

"Then why are you here?" Shirou asked again, confusion present in his face and tone of voice

"That's because we require your help" a new voice said

And in a flash of light another woman appeared before him

This woman had a red hair reaching almost to her feet, with a very charming and developed body, she wasn't wearing clothes at all but instead leafs where covering her body simulating a long dress, with flowers making the decoration, Shirou quickly recognized this new 'woman'

"ok now this is weird, Gaia and Alaya working together must mean that something really bad is going on" Shirou said now with worry in his voice

the fact that 'the will of humanity' was working together with 'the will of the planet' must mean that the world was going to end and could possible mean that it was also beyond their control

"It is really bad shirou" a new voice said

That voice was followed with a tear on reality that expanded to form a portal with the colors of the rainbow and more

The person that exited of the portal was a man black clothes with silver decorations, crimson eyes, with a beard, with hair styled backwards

shirou quickly recognized this person

How could he not, if this damn person was the reason of a lot of headaches in his life, and that was messing with him just for the fact that he was bored, and found in shirou a way to relieve his boredom by sending him to alternate worlds

this person was the Wizard Marshall: Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, wielder of the true second magic, the magic to travel to parallels worlds, also know as kaleidoscope

"ok tell me what is going on" Shirou said with narrowed eyes, and with a really bad feeling in his gut

that Zelretch, a person know for messing with people on a daily basis, that gained him the title of troll, that have taken some magi as students because he wanted and even if it was a great honor studying under his wing have resulted in all his students going insane, with the exception of 3 individuals, and him when he feel like to take him for an apprentice for a short time, that have watched countless timelines and parallel worlds and even if it was on the verge of destruction he would watch it all with a bag of popcorn and soda like it was a movie, and in some cases personally mess with the worlds he had seen for his amusement, some of those cases involved in sending him to the world that caught his interest, what he didn't know is that Zelretch always send him to that world if it truly was going to be destroyed, and get a laugh at his expenses in the process.

The fact that he was being serious, for longer than 5 minutes, means that something was indeed wrong, the last time that he was this serious was in the events that lead him to save the world, so something of the same level would be coming for him to be like this, worse if he take into account that Alaya and Gaia are on the same boat

Zelretch was the first to talk

"in one of my research of new parallel worlds i found a world called 'Remnant' this place is habited by humans and an evolved species of humans called 'faunus', those new individuals posses some animal traits like another set of ears, better hearing and vision, etc;…" Zelretch proceeded then to explain a bit about his history, dust, and their power 'aura and semblances', also a quick explanation of the creatures of Grimm

"ok i see that this new world could be in peril of destruction from his history and they hadn't made great progress in recovering more land, even if the people of that world can use the power of their soul like you described, and that is scary, but there is more isn't it? Something that not even alaya or gaia can interfere, that could harm some of the worlds where they exist" shirou said without missing a beat

an also impressed that in that world somehow they have the power to use what could be described as a very downgraded version of the third true magic, if they can use the power of their soul in such a way, and that in time they develop a reality marble, if he got the concept of the semblance right as the physical manifestation of one soul, that made those people very dangerous

either way he wanted to know what was the real threat "for them", the moment they said that world and his people where in trouble was enough for him to give help to those people, even if they where from a different world it didn't matter to him

but

in gaia and alaya case they wouldn't bat an eyelash and would leave that world for it's possible doom, simple because it doesn't concern them, also the fact that alaya only deployed the counter force at full power after a disaster that could increase to the extinction of humanity have occurred, instead of preventing it altogether didn't help much, what he didn't knew was that they also deploy the counter force in a small scale to empower an individual to prevent a disaster, but he had only witnessed when the counter force deploys the counter guardians, so he misjudged them

in the case of Zelretch he would interfere if it could amuse him by messing with the world, be it bringing heroes or any other way

"well first you are misunderstanding the concept about the called 'power of the soul' that they use" alaya said

"that's right in fact is another form of power different of what you where thinking about the third true magic and reality marbles, while in fact semblances can defy the laws of the world, that is because its the only thing close to magecraft that the normal people can develop, and doesn't even begin to compare to a reality marble, also because we don't exist there, if we existed there the semblances that defy the most the laws of the world would be extremely rare" gaia said after alaya

"ok, continuing the fact that we are sending you there is because in one of our parallel world, a certain object found his way to this world" zelretch said

something was telling him that he knew what object they were talking about but even then he asked hoping that he was wrong… the answer he got confirmed his suspicious

"what object came to that world?..." shirou said, worry present in his voice

"the great holy grail that you are too familiar with" gaia said

'that damn cup keep being a threat to everyone after so long, even if it is another version of a parallel world' Shirou thought to himself

"the creatures of Grimm started developing new species because of this, right now the location of the great holy grail is unknown, but if the queen of the Grimm gets a hold of the grail it would be the end of that world, and could use it's power to create a tear on reality to multiple worlds at the same time, and the counterforce wont be enough" alaya said while frowning

"i see, but how can i help?, the two of you don't exist there, so even if i'm summoned i wont have the power of the counterforce to keep my existence there" he said to them confused how they would send him there

while with the help of zelretch they could summon him there it would be for nothing, theres other way but he would be to weak

gaia decided to talk after it looked like she read his mind

"indeed we would send you there through reincarnation, but fear not, you are not going to be reincarnated as a normal human, but rater as a reincarnated heroic spirit, that way you will keep your memories, but you will have to train to get back your power, but as a heroic spirit with a body your power will increase more quickly and far of the limits of the humans" that's what gaia said to him

"also you wont be alone kid, other people are going with you" zelretch said, with a smile

"so other people are going to be reincarnated with me?" shirou asked to them

"no you are going to be the only one being reincarnated" alaya said to his growing confusion

"what do you mean by that?" shirou said hoping they would clear his confusion

"theres a reason why we waited until you became a heroic spirit, now you have the power to bring 'servants' to aid you, after all that is one of your legends" gaia said to him

"i see" shirou said catching in what she mean, he could feel that new power even now and his connection to the Throne of Heroes

"I'm ready then" shirou said with determination in his voice

"ok let's start" Zelretch said while the three entities circled him

before long he was in a giant magic circle and after the spell was done a flash of light enveloped him sending shirou to his new world

"good luck shirou" the three persons said after the departure of shirou

"the fate of both worlds depends on you Shirou" Zelretch said

"well everything is going to be okay" alaya said while shrugging

"yeah after all he gained a lot of names during his life" gaia said casually

they where right after all:

during his life he had received various names, and titles, both from enemies and friends and what he acomplished

he has been named: the second magus killer, counter guardian, faker, dog of the queen of the clock tower,hero of justice, the wrought iron magus, even an idiotic for heroics courtesy of a certain twin tailed tsundere magus, the victor of the 5th holy grail war, and many more

but the reason why they chose him was the title he earned when the world was about to be destroyed, the adventure that lead him to a long journey through all the world and his history, that journey where he would meet fateful encounters, and the power he got because of that journey after he became a heroic spirit

the title he gained was

Chaldea's Master

* * *

 **well that was the prologue now to answer a final review:**

 **merendinoemiliano: Shirou will have to get his power back and also considering that he knows how to train his body he will be OP, after all from what he has undergone he had to adapt and become stronger, like i said with shirou being the chaldea master he would also participate in the fights and not only sit back, thats just how he is, if you would like take a look to the story of fate/go and you will see just with what he had to deal, also like i said he would need to summon his servants once again**

 **i would like to thank all of you guys for your reviews, now if its not much to ask**

 **how do you guys write berserker speech, seriously i have absolutely no idea how to write that**

 **and just so i can get the next chapter of Remnant: Reaper's Game, here is a question**

 **im looking in the internet what is the name of the training equipment that is used in martial arts (the one where you punch and you have to block because it rotates and hits back), and the last training equipment i think is called "human body punching bag", for now in the document i just called them training dummies, but i like to write it right**

 **again it was a short chapter but like i said this is the prologue, the next chapter we will have Shirou with his new family and his interactions, and the chapter after that we will have the first battle in the story**

 **also please leave your review if you found some grammar mistakes or should i have used other words, please let me know, also im not good with describing people a** **ppearance**

 **FINAL AUTOR NOTE: if you want a visual image of how shirou is dressed please check "emiya archer" final ascension art, his skin color is transitioning from the color of emiya shirou to archer emiya, NOT like what we see in the fate kaleid universe but like his skin color is gaining the tan, his hairstyle would be like that of emiya but with a single strand of hair sticking out like saber being the one that is completely silver, and i also added the pouches like that of military pants**

 **and finally sorry for the late update but school and work take a lot of my time, heck i could barely get mecha elizabeth from the last event**


	3. Chapter 1: Welcome to Remnant

**hello guys sorry for the late post but i have been very busy these days, besides school i had to get to work and when i finally got some vacations from school i had to work all day, so yeah between writing chapter 2 and posting this chapter and get a little more sleep, i decided to get more sleep, and with the holidays i wanted to get sometime with my family anyway let's answer some reviews:**

 **Byzantinealter: im planing on bringing all the servants that are currently in the game, maybe all of the know heroic spirits, BUT that doesn't mean that i will have the same servant summoned multiple times just because it has different clothes or the like (like the summer version of the servants or in the case of arturia her lily version, in my opinion is the same), instead characters like archer arturia will be normal arturia but in her swimsuit, and so on, maybe i will exclude some servants like jaguar-man, the servant that will NOT appear is the berserker of learning with manga, also if i can get some good ideas maybe a will create OC servants**

 **jmspikey: maybe but at the same time it would be heartwarming after all he lost his family in the fire and then his father, but i agree with you and also you are forgetting BB, Passionlip, Meltlilith and maybe the alters, THAT is shocking**

 **Guest: you are right they don't suppose a threat but from what i understand from the RWBY verse is that the Grimm grow stronger the older they are, so now add the grail to work more or less like the 6th singularity to power them and give them enough time before they go in their way to conquer worlds i think they could pose a threat, damn if the 6th singularity wasn't hard, there were even battles that just gave you the finger**

 **Emiliano733: yeah sorry for the late update, and also a training is in order but that is going to come later**

 **about the harem: a good deal of the female servants are going to have feelings for Shirou, but not everyone is going to look at him like a boyfriend, husband etc, like jack, she will see Shirou as her 'Mother', im still thinking who will be in the harem and who will not, like hassan of serenity, she has a sad story because she could never get affection from other people because simple skin contact was enough to kill the other person, and shirou was the first person that could gave her what she most desired, affection without fear to kill the other people so i don't know if i should put her in the harem**

 **okay with nothing else here is the next chapter**

* * *

Chapter 1: Welcome to Remnant

'What a weird sensation' shirou thought to himself while trying and failing to check his surroundings, only seeing a white ceiling

The sensation that he was talking about it was his reincarnation, and that is coming from a guy that has been thrown through portals to different worlds courtesy of a damn vampire troll, while in those occasions, unprepared as he was, it felt like he was thrown to a wash machine and blender, in time he got used to the sensation, even rayshifting was a lot better than the method that Zelretch used to transport him

But this was different

He feel like his body was receiving an external warm, and since he got his conscious back he feel that he was being held by someone, and got cleaned

"Its a boy, miss now push to bring your second baby" a female voice said, Shirou recognized that it must be the nurse, and it was surprised that in this life he got a twin brother

no more than 10 seconds later a second nurse held what shirou identified as his twin brother

"its a girl" the second nurse say

or not, it looked like shirou got a twin sister

silently he was praying to the root (and that his E Rank luck doesn't screw with him) that in the future, if what he had read was right, the genetic traits where more inclined to the female side, personally he didn't care if he looked like a girl, but he didn't wanted that his sister was a victim of bullying because she looked like a man

"here miss" the first nurse said handing shirou and the second nurse handing his sister to his new mom

what he could see through his eyes where a pair of silver eyes filled with love directly at him and his sister, the hair of his new mother was a very dark red color with crimson tips with a side bang to the right and her hair reached to her shoulders

"my babies" she said with such love that shirou felt at ease

in that moment a new voice said

"let me see them mommy" the new voice said, clearly female and childish

"come here and greet them Yang" the voice of shirou new mom said

his new older sister came to see them, and he could see a girl wearing an orange dress with Golden hair in twin-tails and lilac eyes

"what would you call them Summer" a male voice said, possible his new father

he thought it was strange that his new mother name was that of a season, but different worlds different culture, he thought

"well Taiyang, i already picked a few names if they where twin sisters, the name of our new daughter would be Ruby, for our first son… mmm" his mother told the new identified person as Taiyang, and also his new father

"Shirou, his name will be Shirou" the voice of his mom said

'well the root be damned, didn't expect that they would give me the same name as in my old world' shirou thought to himself

either his luck had changed where it only presented itself when he was on a pinch in a battlefield, or a certain vampire troll have something to do

'well I'm going to sleep, i can't do anything right now' shirou thought to himself but before he could drift to sleep, the voice of the female nurse was hear again

"Miss Rose, Mister Xiao Long, when i was cleaning your son i saw some strange birthmarks on his back, they looked like a sword?" the nurse said to them, uncertainty in her voice

his parents were stunned, and so was him

quickly Taiyang got his son from Summer and inspected the back of his son and seated beside the bed so Summer could also see, Yang didn't know what they where talking about, but nevertheless went to see what caught their attention

in his back Shirou had in crimson color the mark of what could be a sword divided in 3 segments, one segment conformed the handle and guard of the sword, another segment the blade section of the sword and finally the last one seemed to give him some kind of scabbard but it extended creating some kind of wings around the sword

shirou had an idea of what those where but nevertheless checked by himself

'trace on' he thought trying to activate his magic circuits and succeeded

it would look like that he can use his magecraft right away but almost all of his abilities where looked, he supposed that right now he can only use one of the most basic spells, 'structural grasp', he would need to practice his magecraft right away if possible

he started seeing how was conformed his body, he went to check what the others where seeing in his back by checking the anatomy, composition and the energies

what he found demonstrated that he was right

Command Seals

It looked like that he was born with 3 command seals, but the strange thing is that he could feel them connected to him only, more precisely to the power he got when he became a heroic spirit and himself

'it doesn't make sense why does the command seals are linked to me, it should be linked to a servant, wait was this what Alaya, Gaia and Zelretch where referring to when they say that i will be able to bring servants by my side?, is this the new Noble Phantasm that i got after ascending the throne of heroes? ' shirou thought to himself

it was the more likely answer, after all, if one would describe a Noble Phantasm it could be described as the crystallization of a hero legend, the very representation of the hero itself, while in almost all the cases the Noble Phantasm are weapons of different types or different items empowered by the legends themselves, there are also cases where the noble phantasm is represented as abilities based on the hero legend (also extending as the culmination of one whole life or mentality), or reenactments of the legend itself, in the form of an ability with a sword, magic, etc.

The other answer for why he has command seals was impossible, simple because of the fact that he was reincarnated, even if he was a heroic spirit reincarnated, he was not summoned

So the idea that he somehow was a Ruler class servant was impossible, he saw that when he first started to use structural grasp on himself

Getting the better out of it shirou inspected his new body for the new source of energy that he feel, thinking that maybe this was aura

What he found shocked him

Not only did he found this new source of power but he also found 3 other things, one that he was very familiar, the second one made him think that he got the same thing as a certain long haired lilac female servant and the final he thought of it as an upgrade

The first thing was Avalon was once again inside him, maybe a gift from Zelretch, Gaia and Alaya to ensure his survival, either that or after having Avalon for his whole life it also became his Noble Phantasm, nevertheless it was appreciated after all he was sometimes a reckless idiot

The second thing was that he got mystic eyes, either a final gift from the same people or he was born in a family that had mystic eyes

And finally instead of his 27 low quality magic circuits he now has 100 magic circuits of the highest quality, and with that upgrade his prana reserves where expanded

And it looked like both this new aura and the mystic eyes where looked, he would need to research both of them

The voice of his parents halted his train of thought and listened to their conversation, hoping that they would just shrug it off

"so what do you think Summer?, does your family ever had children with birthmarks like this?" Taiyang said to Summer to which she shakes her head

"No, I was the only child of my parents, but no one of my parents had birthmarks like these, what about you?" Summer said and asked to Taiyang

"Same as you" Taiyang responded

before the both of them could continue with their train of thought, the nurse came and told them that they can run some test to their twins, in case they have been born with a disease, they both agreed

after spending 2 days in the hospital running non-stop various test to determine if they had a disease of some sort, they came to the result that the two babies where completely fine, and there was nothing wrong with them

So they discarded the both of them and in the moment the nurses asked what would be the last name for the babies, was decided that they would be:

Shirou Rose and Ruby Rose

And Shirou found it amusing how his new father wanted that his first boy carried his last name but they have already agreed before hand, so nothing his father could do about it, he knew from experience that its almost impossible to change a woman mind about something, and more often than not he would have lost a lot of time or received a gandr shot

Time skip 2 years

Life in this new world have been so far uneventfully for shirou

'man does this brings memories' shirou thought to himself while taking some fresh air and he admired the forest that surrounded the back of his house with his sisters and dad, watching the beginning of autumn

he was currently wearing black shorts with a red t-shirt, with white shoes, his skin color was like his new mother, a difference between him and his mother and sister was that they had very dark red hair with the exceptions of ¼ being crimson from the tips upwards, his hair was the other way around being ¾ crimson from the tips to the root and then changing to the same tone of red like his mother and sister, and instead of have been born with dark gold eyes he had the same color of eyes as his mother and twin, his twin ruby was wearing a black dress with red trims and finally yang was wearing an orange sun dress

in his past life he lived in a peaceful house on his own way, while the Emiya residence was located with the rest of the town, it had his air of serenity, being a large old building with classic japanese style helped with its atmosphere of serenity

his new home was a big two story cabin in the woods with a sheet metal roof, with a small porch and a shed

He thought that maybe he could claim the shed to become his workshop for the time being, but with the frequency that it was used he wouldn't be able to hide his magecraft, and even if he put wards so that his parents didn't go to the shed, they would begin to question why they avoid the shed

So he would practice his most subtle magecraft such as structural grasp and reinforcing that could be used around people, a bit of runecraft when no one was seeing such as draw in the air an ansuz rune to heat a chocolate cup, the same could be said with the laguz rune when filling a cup with water, the isa rune when he wanted to add ice to the cup of water and so on, with his tracing he would wait when his sisters where taking a nap and his parents had left the room.

Without Gaia and Alaya the cost of his magecraft was reduced and the power was boosted and the air of the world was saturated with mana, it wasn't like in the age of the gods back in his world, but it was way better than the current age of his old world, something that he was sure the magi in his old world would really want

With his tracing he discovered that his projections don't degrade at all, so they are perfect in all senses, so far he can now trace C Rank Noble Phantasm, considering that he have been training almost since birth, has way more magic circuits and the knowledge to back it, he has been doing a decent progress, even so he needed a place to practice undisturbed

Further thoughts of where he could create his workshop where halted when his sisters started calling to him to play with them, it looked that he was lost in his thoughts enough time

Speaking of his sisters, once Shirou checked if ruby also had magic circuits by putting his palm in his sister back and using structural grasp, being his twin there was a great chance that she also got magic circuits, sadly for her, he was the only one that was born with magic circuits

"shirou come to play!, we are playing huntsmans" his younger sister, ruby said

"come on little brother, today we are going to defeat the Grimm" his big sister, yang said to him

said Grimm was their father, and his sisters where holding toy weapons with their dog Zwei

an amused smile made his way to his face because of his sisters antics, he thought that only the children of a huntsman could say that like it was nothing

'well for now I'm going to enjoy the Little things of life while preparing for the future' he thought to himself

"coming!" he said while dashing to them

he had a mission in this new world, and he knew that he would need to become a huntsman and would be once again on the battlefield to protect this world from the monsters that lurk in this world, that queen of the Grimm and finally to stop the grail, by becoming a huntsman, if what Zelretch said was correct, he would be able to travel the globe without problems so he can search for the grail and stop it.

after all he is a sword, a sword mean to protect the people

after 1 hour of playing a certain scent made his way to his nostrils, the scent of white roses to be exact, he already knew who was coming, and started beckoning his sisters to come to the door, his sisters already knowing what he was telling them came to the door, and his father also knew what he was referring to.

Not a minute after he had called his sisters the backdoor swung open and from them emerged their mother

""MOM YOU CAME BACK"" ruby and yang said at the top of their lungs

"welcome back mom" shirou said in a more reserved voice

"i was hoping to made my return a surprise, how did my Little dragon, swordsman and rose knew i was coming?" Summer said while puffing her cheeks and with amusement present in her voice

"Shirou told us" both his sisters said at the same time, with big smiles on their faces

"ohh and how did my little swordsman knew?" Summer said the amusement still present in her voice with a hint of curiosity

after all he always knew when someone was coming and more importantly who was coming, that caught her interest

"magic" shirou said with a grin on his face

both his parents laughed at what they thought was a childish response

but it was true

in fact he could detect and identified magic and the magic signature of a person with his nose, or in the case of the people of this new world, their aura signature, back in his world they told him that he had the nose of a blood hound, and with a lot of practice he could guess the magecraft or nature of his opponents depending on the smell he perceived, after all most of the time the smell of their power was associated with a concept, but he had no idea what to make of the smell of her mom

He also noted that his sisters weren't exuding any smell noteworthy at all, so he thought that maybe it was because their aura wasn't unlocked

that theory of him was proved correct when he used structural grasp on their dog

after all

dogs don't smell like a rock covered in flames

"how was your trip mom, please tell us, please please please" ruby said to their mom

"yeah mom how was it?, you teach those Grimm who is the boss right" yang also said

"of course they didn't stand a chance, and i saved a village in the border of vale" their mom said while holding her weapon

her weapon was a long sword with the design of roses in the blade portion of the weapon, it could also change to a sniper rifle by changing the sword guard into a handle with a trigger and hiding the Sharp portion of the blade, the barrel of the weapon was hidden in the tip of the blade and the other side of the guard changed to a scope for the weapon, the name of the weapon was Rose Testimony

the first time that Shirou lay his eyes on the weapon instincts kicked in, quickly using structural grasp with a single glance in her mother's weapon and storing it in his Unlimited Blade Works

the first thought that came to his mind was that their weapons where weird, and if it was his old world the fact that some segments of the blade where hollow to give space to the sniper parts and the mechanism to change forms would make for a weak melee weapon considering what they had to fight

but in this world the materials for the creation of the weapons where something with a better quality and since dust was an abundant material the metal used for crafting huntsman weapons were often infused with different dust types upgrading the quality of the metal, making possible to create a great weapon even if some segments where hollow, and reducing the weight of the weapon, all that information was provided to him when he used structural grasp in his mother weapon.

so far the weapons of his parents have prove to be useful to him, if only by the fact that they could use dust ammo, in his past life one of the guns that prove to be useful to him was the Thompson/Center Arms Contender Custom from his adoptive father, because of his origin bullets, he shuddered at the memory of that weapon, also a certain old 'archer' liked to use a really bizarre weapon, given the fact that it could hold an insane amount of bullets and missiles in his weapon and it was designed as a coffin

after getting inside the house and their mother telling them of her mission while preparing dinner, he made an oath that when he reached at least 5 or 6 years old he would claim the kitchen, first because when it was the turn of their mother to leave for a mission, almost like his adoptive father in his past life, his dad couldn't cook to save his life, he could make a few dishes but only that, and most of the time they went to a restaurant in patch, the second one was because he didn't want his abilities to rust, and it was relaxing for him cooking different dishes.

When dinner was almost ready another scent approached the house.

This smelled like a crow with alcohol and something else that Shirou couldn't put his finger on it, the first time Shirou knew the name of the person he just stared at him questioningly, and asked him if he was named after a bird, that day taiyang got a laugh at the expenses of said person and Summer was figthing a grin to form in her face

A moment later the new person entered the house

"Good evening Tai, Sum, little guys" the voice said

5 heads turned to see the new person that have come and his 2 sisters quickly went to met the new person

""Uncle Qrow!"" ruby and yang said at the same time

"Hi uncle Qrow" Shirou said to the now identified as Qrow

"hey there little guys" he said to them

"Good to see you Qrow" taiyang said

"Good evening Qrow, what brings you here?" Summer asked Qrow

"Well i was returning from my mission in Mistral, some bastard bandits attacking small villages…" before he could continue talking Summer interrupted him

"Languages Qrow!" she said in a high voice making the males in the room to wince, and the little girls to look confused

"Jezz Summer, you don't have to freak out, besides if you are worried about the pipsqueaks you don't have to, they will forget this when they grow up" he said while pulling his flask and taking a big swing

for the next minutes the 3 adults where arguing if it was good or bad for the kids to hear that kind of vocabulary while shirou used once again structural grasp in his uncle weapon, he already had stored his uncle weapon in Unlimited Blade Works, but using it once again he could see what was the mission of his uncle by Reading the history of the weapon

eventually they decided to invite Qrow to dinner, once when everyone was at the table there was small chatting between the male adults while Summer was serving dinner, Ruby trying to get some cookies before Summer served dinner, Yang helping Ruby in that regard and failing to which both girls cried for a moment, etc.

'Really this brings back way to many memories when I eat dinner with Rin, Sakura, Arturia and Taiga; Ruby and Yang remind me somehow of Taiga but they are still children' shirou thought to himself

a small chuckle escaped his lips

'Yeah right, Taiga was supposedly to be my guardian when Kiritsugu died, but it was the other way around, she would always try to sneak in the kitchen to steal cookies and other desserts, pout when she didn't get a dessert before dinner, and almost went on a murderous rampage when someone called her tiger, didn't help that she somehow always carried her cursed Tora-shinai, yeah right like Ruby and Yang would become like that' shirou thought to himself with a smile remembering his 'big sister'

Shirou should have know better than tempt fate in the years to come

Time skip 2 years

Shirou and Ruby have got their aura unlocked, like their sister Yang after they where 4 years old they got their aura unlocked

The color of both of them was of a crimson color, but with Shirou having streaks of gold.

Shirou thought what would happen when his Aura would be unlocked, being a reincarnated heroic spirit by default his soul had become way more powerful than a normal human, and thats without counting his Unlimited Blade Works, so he was worried about what would happen

But he didn't need to concern, the most that happened was that unlike his sisters he generated a powerful light and the difference was that he has way more aura than his sisters or anyone that they had know even the headmaster of beacon and he was a legendary huntsman, their parents told them that aura was like a muscle and that if they wanted to become hunters they would need to practice his aura a lot, so while one could have a lot of aura if the person didn't train it it would be depleted quickly

An observation that shirou got when he used again structural grasp in himself was that both aura and prana where created from mana

Shirou wondered if he could use Aura as an alternate source of energy for his magecraft, after trying that theory he discovered a good and a bad thing

The bad thing is that no he couldn't use aura as a substitute for his magecraft

The good thing was that the people that got their aura unlocked their bodies would absorb the mana in the air unconsciously to aid in the regeneration of aura more quickly

He didn't knew much about formalcraft, but maybe he could use a spell he learned to take the mana in the air to regenerate his prana reserves, but instead regenerate his aura reserves, he would have to cheek that another time

Right now they where in the city of patch trying to get yang a haircut

What happened next left him with his mouth open

When the barber just cut

A. SINGLE. STRAND. OF. HAIR.

Yang exploded, literally, her hair got lighted like it was made of flames and her lilac eyes changed color to red and she showed monstrous strength, the fact that she punched the poor man throught the window is enough proof of that

After the whole incident happened, and Summer and Taiyang got lucky that in the outburst of yang the only thing that got broken was the window, because the aura protected the guy

So they only needed to pay for the broken window

When they reached their house the thoughts of the different residents of the house was:

'we are never going to get yang another haircut' was the thought of Summer and Taiyang

later that day when they were in their room they would agreed that the only person that could touch yang hair was Summer, so she would take care of her hair

'my sister is super strong like a super hero!' was the thought of Ruby

momentarily wondering how she would look like a super hero, saving people and wearing a mask to hide her identity like in the cartoons

'by the root, my sisters are like taiga but worse!' shirou thought to himself

Ruby had proved that her love for desserts and specially cookies was stronger than taiga, granted she was still a child so maybe she will be different when she was old, and the recent outburst of Yang had proved that while taiga exploded when she was called tiger, she exploded when she got her hair cut

For a moment shirou thought that this could easily be the outburst of taiga if she got a semblance

But his younger sister and mom also somehow taked after him but multiplied

While Shirou got pride in his swords and weapons, his mom and sister practically squealed in delight when they saw a new weapon, how did they could have such love for weapons was beyond him

While the two adults where getting the groceries in the fridge and other things they put the children to draw so they could entertain themselves, yang having started school was doing some homework and getting Summer to help her when she finished putting the groceries

For his part shirou wanted to use the opportunity to start upgrade the bounded field around the house, while not an expert like his adopted sister Illya or Rin for that matter he could cast a simple bounded field without the aid of runecraft, magic circles and the likes around the house that would alert him of hostile intents, but the radius around the house was very limited and without defensive capabilities

So because if his parents came or his sister saw that he was drawing runes and magic circles and started asking questions he decided to focus in doing something else, he despised to lie, he could say half trues but it would be better if no one knew about his magecraft, not yet at least

So he started to help his sister in what she was drawing

Ruby was drawing what could be described as their mom using what could be Rose Testimony to defeat Grimms, with his dad punching through a big fat grimm, their sister yang with what could be a typical super hero costume in yellow, with a Brown cape and Brown shade mask and orange forearms if he guessed right, also punching a Grimm that looked like a pig?, and finally what he recognized as his sister if the red hooded cloak was anything to go by

"hey Shirou what do you think?, we are a family of superheroes!" Ruby said to him with a big smile on her face

"its a good drawing Ruby, but i don't see me in there" Shirou shoot back with mirth in his voice

"I don't know how should i draw you" she said while puffing her checks

"it was easy with yang because she is super strong like the superheroes in tv, ooo i know maybe i should draw you like me and we could be the red hooded duo" ruby said with big eyes and bouncing in place at her idea

shirou for his part chuckled

"do you want me to help you?" shirou said to his sister

Ruby for her part nodded vigorously

For his part while he wasn't a great artist he could draw something more or less good that is if he had more space to work with, he knew how he would draw himself, so he started to draw him with his armor bodysuit /mystic code

'i wonder if i can recreate my mystic code with the materials from this world, i hope that i can make something of the same quality but… without the shroud of martin its going to be extremely difficult, maybe when i summon Medea i can ask for help with that' shirou thought to himself while remembering a certain Caster that likes to create new clothes

when he was done it looked more or less like him besides him ruby gave her opinion

"ooh it looks cool but… why are you wearing a skirt?" ruby asked confusion in her voice

for his part shirou mentally facepalmed

he didn't think that ruby knew what an overcoat was to begin with or the fact that when his servants with the help of Chaldea crafted it they needed to use the whole shroud of martin so it retained all its mysteries and could hold the ones infused by his casters and other servants that have good knowledge in magecraft, and because they where messing with him to make him look like 'him', he may not say it but 'his' battle armor looked cool, the final result that his servants gave him was way more cooler than 'his' battle armor.

so explaining to her that it was simulating the low part of an overcoat or a cape for that matter was discarded

so he went with an explanation that Ruby could understand

"well Ruby remember those superheroes in tv that wear capes that reach their knees?, or the cape that uncle Qrow wears?" shirou asked, ruby for her part nodded

"well since i think that the cape could get in the way i decided that i would put a smaller cape in my waist so i can move my arms freely, and the cape is divided in two segments so i can also move my legs without problem" Shirou said to Ruby

"mmm… ooo i see but even so i think you should wear the cloaks that Mom gave us so we could be the red hooded duo" ruby said again trying to convince her brother

Shirou for his part ignored the part of the red hooded duo, and considered to incorporate the cloak to at least conceal his face if he had to do scout missions

Continuing with the drawing he knew what weapons he would draw, those were the ones that he normally used most of the time, and because he liked what they represent

So in his left hand he draw what could be a small White sword with a Black triangle from the union of the handle with the blade, the triangle went at least ¼ of the total of the sword length, if he could have put or know how to make the details of the blade it would look like the blade had what could be described as a haze like clouds and that shined like the moon

At least the moon of his old world that was complete, how in the root name the moon of this world was broken and was way bigger was honestly beyond him, and that unnerved him for a moment until he remembered that in this world Alaya and Gaia don't exist

after all a person or group of persons that killed Type-Moon are to be feared

Getting rid of those thought he continued to draw

In his right hand was the same sword but with the colors inverted, further more he added some red lines in the pattern of hexagons to the black blade

What he draw where Kanshou (the black blade) and Bakuya (the White blade), the married swords, one of his favorites swords in his arsenal

Having finished helping his sister both of them went to show ruby work to their parents, while their parents were praising ruby for her draw shirou for his part was thinking how he was going with his training

'this really has been a peaceful life, either way i should also start re-training my body and not only my magecraft, also i need to start looking for a way to start summoning servants, and i really need to have some privacy to erect a good boundary field for the house, maybe i should dedicate some of my morning trainings to create the boundary field' shirou thought to himself

while he just recently started to wake up like usual in his previous life (5 A.M.) he used the time to continue training his magecraft, how he didn't have used that time to sneak in the kitchen and start making breakfast to claim the kitchen?, was because he spent most of the day with his new family, specially his sister ruby that was like a ball of endless energy, so that only left him with less time during the day to practice his magecraft and trying to figure out how his mystic eyes work but with no success

getting out of his train of thought he decided to ask his parents if they need help with anything around the house, specially in the kitchen, he gotta make sure that his cooking skills had not rusted, so he continued with this peaceful life for now

unknown to him two individuals have sensed when his aura was unlocked, while neither of them could pinpoint the location, both of them got a feeling in their guts, one got the feeling that this long battle against the Grimm will come to an end and true peace could be achieved, while the other got the feeling that something was wrong and should do something about it unless this person bear witness of the destruction of its creations

* * *

 **So yeah that was the chapter, so sorry merendinoemiliano but i already had decided that Ruby and Yang would be his sisters, they kind of remind me of taiga, also it was already hinted in the trailer that Shirou would be Ruby brother**

 **also about the command seals just imagine the second command seal from the male protagonist of the grand order (the one in the middle) but elongated to form a scabbard instead of the shield, with extended winds like the ones that has jeanne, and the sword would be the outline of excalibur**

 **also im making the next chapter extra large currently it has more or less 10,000 words, its almost done but im checking if its good and giving it some reviews before releasing it**

 **also if you notice some errors please inform me i was going to upload this chapter yesterday but i was checking for grammar mistakes so if you see an error or should be written different please let me know**

 **im goint to try and upload more chapters more quickly, but for the major part of the day i dont have my laptop with me so, sorry guys**


	4. Chapter 2: A snatched rose

**sup guys im alive and kicking, first of all sorry for not uploading in sometime but i have a good explanation:**

 **for sometime the muses had abandoned me, and the spark of inspiration was beyond my grasp...**

 **yeah thats bullshit, the real reason was because i was looking to get a job in what im studying (computer enginer) and by luck i got contacted by company, i was dancing until i noticed that they contacted me for professional practices so i would not get paid but i have the oportunity that if i do a great job they will hire me, if theres no available position then i could put in my CV that i made a Project for the company and thats a great plus, SOOOO i decided to put my all in that so i could get hired when i finished there, until now im doing ok, the first days i was feeling very down because i felt like i wasn't getting anything done and that frustrated me, now im more relaxed and i really think that when i finish i will get a position there**

 **so with school, practices in company and helping in my family business, i go to sleep at 12:00 am and waking up before 5:00 am, so either i write a little when i have time or put my ideas in my phone for when i had the chance**

 **so now to reviews:**

 **hnh058513: i will consider it, i was thinking more about the origins bullets of kiritsugu, in MY opinion the origin bullet of EMIYA alter is more brutal than the one of kiritsugu, but in any case because its a weapon that he has already seen he will trace the bullet instead of the whole turn most of your ribs into bullets, BUT that wont be something that he can trace freely like his swords**

 **DPSS: for the moment im thinking of a name that is cool and it doesn't sounds dumb, so sorry dude**

 **about the heroic spirits: eto i had already said that he would bring all the servants but with some exceptions, aka the swimsuit, santa, etc version and those that i consider that are pretty dumb like 'learn with manga berserker', and i would try to create OC servants, that being said sometimes i will dedicate some of my time in researching history from independence wars and what not to see who i should turn into an heroic spirit, i already had one in mind and i got a noble phantasm for this one, maybe i will give him/her more NPs depending on his/her legend**

 **anyway here is the new chapter, i checked for grammar mistakes with haste so there could be some errors, and maybe some errors with past tense and what not, so i'm sorry if there are some still left, but english is not my native language and i don't have a beta, also expect that from this point on the chapters will be more or less 10,000 words long**

* * *

Chapter 2: a snatched rose

It was a Saturday, 6 in the morning to be exact, and all the residents of the Xiao Long-Rose house where sleeping, all with the exception of a certain reincarnated heroic spirit

"and done" Shirou said while checking his work

for the past couple of days he had gone around the forest surrounding the house carving in some trees runes for the creation of his bounded field, or putting underground stones with runes carved in them, in some cases he would draw a magic circle that would disappear after he had finished putting it

It was more easy to put the runes and magic circles than know where, and what type he should put, the time used in the formulas for the bounded field was ridiculous and mentally exhausting

"man if Rin or Illya saw just how much did this take me they would be lecturing me to no end, well in my defense i had to put some runes and magic circles at different heights" Shirou said while remembering one of his wives and sister and remembering how he became a decent magus by the standard of spells he could cast

Said persons could have get this done in a morning or less, adding also that the Einzbern where a magus family specialized in Alchemy so in other words genius in the fields of mathematics, biology, etc, he was sure that his sister could have turn an university professor red with envy, Rin on the other hand was a prodigious and hard worker in almost whatever she put her mind into

Shirou on the other hand was way to specialized to be a proper magus, that is until he went to Chaldea and after some events and the meddling of a pink haired Rider, he could perform various kind of magecraft with the help of a sword mystic code used as a wand that he created with the help of his casters and other servants

What happened after the creation of the sword was that some of his Casters wanted to kill him for being an idiot with the head filled with nothing but swords, when they calmed down was when he started to learn different kinds of magecraft and they apologized for their outburst

"'chuckle' yeah those where some good times, some painful but good times" Shirou said to himself

Feeling nostalgic he extended his arm

"Trace on" he said

The next instant a beautiful sword was floating in front of him, with a beautiful ruby embed where the guard meets the blade of the sword in the shape of a diamond, the pommel of the sword was a beautiful zaphire, the guard looked like wings of an Eagle, all the guard was of golden color with some lines the color of royal blue, the hilt of the sword was also of a royal blue color, the blade was of a pristine silver with runes and other letters carved in the blade in a crimson color, from buddhism exorcism, Irish runes, runes from the greek mythology from the age of gods, letters from Egypt mythology, some from the ancient babylon and so on, this is a double edge sword with a length of 90 cm and a width of 12 cm

so that made it for a very powerful mystic code, it was made to help Shirou do magecraft that was impossible for him, while he could perform magecraft like a proper magus while wielding it, an enemy could get in close range so he made sure that whatever thaumaturgy he could cast could also be used in the blade, so he doesn't need to trace other weapons, or if he feel like it with a single mental command the sword could change shape to become a gauntlet, the power of his spells would be reduced but he could use other weapons.

it took a lot of effort to make it a peerless blade with the things that could do but it was worth it.

While making it he used as a base design Arturia's Caliburn and some designs of Mordred's Clarent, deciding to let his servants name it, they called it: The Master's sword

Not the most original name but fitting

while admiring the blade that he made with his friends and family he felt the morning air hit his face

from the top of a tree

Shirou sighed, he knew that there could be a chance that someone came across his runes, namely his sisters when they where older or his parents, so while the magic circles weren't a problem unless someone could sense them, that in fact where practically zero because he doubted that anyone from this world could detect a bounded field, the runes would be glowing briefly when an effect of the bounded field took effect.

So he decided to put some runes at the top of some trees, and damn if those weren't huge trees

"well time to head back home, now i'm going to prepare breakfast while mom is sleeping" Shirou said to himself while dispelling the sword in motes of blue light and jumping from the tree to the ground

the outcome of this reckless action would be no other than his broken legs at best with an insane amount of luck, the most likely outcome would be death

that is if he was a normal human without prana or aura, and didn't know how to use it

he put prana in his legs, using reinforcement on himself making his skin, muscles and bones stronger, his body hadn't developed enough to withstand a full reinforcement like he was used but it was enough

when he hit the ground the earth slightly cracked from the force of impact, he noted that his aura took a small amount of damage thanks to his reinforcement

still with his legs reinforced he shot himself to his house at full speed

he made it in record time traveling 300 mts in mere seconds, his speed would only increase when he is older

when he reached the house he jumped to the window of his and his sisters room, carefully not to wake them up he went through the door and made his way to the bathroom, after taking a quick bath he made his way to the kitchen

"now what should i make for breakfast" Shirou said to himself while he washed his hands

"i would like to prepare a normal Japanese breakfast, but so far mom has only made western cuisine and we don't have fish or tuna for that matter right now, mmm should i make some beef stew?, or pancakes with bacon and some benedict eggs?" Shirou mused to himself

"let's see we have ground beef, ground pork, chicken, lettuce, cherry tomatoes, carrot, eggs, bread crumbs, cucumber…" he continued to muse to himself while checking the ingredients in stock

now with an idea of what he could do he decided for a dish that it was Japanese but could also be considered western, and he was certain his sisters would like

he was going to make hamburger steaks

while he was preparing breakfast he wondered how he could convince his parents to get some tuna or some fish, they live in the island of patch from what their parents have told them, so he guessed that he could get his hands in some good fish

"mmm if i get my hands in some tuna i should start with something simple, perhaps 'seared tuna tataki'? or maybe sesame seared tuna with soy dipping sauce?, mmm who knows maybe i could make some poke (fish salad) if i can get my hands in various fishes" Shirou said to himself

while he was pondering in what other dishes he could make and what type of miso soup he should make when he get his hands in some fish and what type of tea should be the more convenient the time passed and he failed to notice four people approaching him from behind

"Shirou what are you doing?!" the voice of his mother said with concern in her voice

clearly worried that his son could hurt himself with the knifes in the kitchen and the pan

the mother instincts of Summer kicked in and she was already on Shirou

"ah good morning mom, i'm making breakfast, the coffee should be ready in any moment" Shirou said non-chalanty with a bright smile

and right after he said that the coffee was already done, if the smell of coffee was anything to go by

the way he said that gave the two adults pause, blinked once then twice

Summer realized that his son was using her apron and it made it for a comically image because it was way bigger than himself, the way that he was looking at them quizzically make him look cute

So she did what any parent would do

she reached for her scroll and took a photo, that was sure to go to the family album

"what was that for?" asked Shirou with a raised eyebrow

"oh sorry my Little swordsman, is just that you look so cuuute!" Summer said while giving him a bear hug and rubbing her check with his

on the background his sisters and dad where giggling, and in the case of ruby she wanted to also be spoiled

"mom please stop" Shirou pleaded to his mother

"Nope!" was the childish response of his mother

momentarily the way her mother acted made him remember his adoptive mother Irisviel, so he decided that he wouldn't fight, he knew damn well that was a fight that he could't win

"mom me too" was his sister ruby complaining

"come here my Little rose" Summer said to his Little daughter

"hey what about me" that was Yang

the next moment Summer was giving a bear hug to his children, at this a smile found his way in Shirou face

at that moment he remembered another reason he got to fight when he got reincarnated in his new family and have been interacting with his new sisters and parents

a memory flashed to his mind of an oath he made to his precious people and family

'i want to protect those smiles' Shirou thought to himself

*flash*

and his father had just taken another photo, now of him being crushed with his sisters in a bear hug

"hey stop it already, breakfast is getting cold" Shirou said half-heartedly, already used to his family antics

that seemed to work, because in the next moment four stomachs growled

"woof, woof"

five with Zwei

Summer started putting the table while also getting for the adults some coffee, while in the exterior she put her usual smile inside she was getting the feeling of dread for whats going to come

'i didn't think the day would come that my children would prepare breakfast for us on their own at such young age, i must keep a smile no matter how does Shirou's food taste so that way I don't hurt his feelings, and then teach him how to cook' Summer thought to herself

she also prepared breakfast for her parents but when she was 7 years old, during the whole process their parents never flinched at how terrible her first try at cooking tasted, she would learn when she was older the effort that her parents put to not hurt her feelings and why her mother started to teach her how to cook

perhaps it was now her turn, she never expected that her son would be the one to do the cooking

silently she looked at Taiyang and shared a nod

they would get through this

when they put the dishes in the table they could have sworn that a Golden aura was surrounding the food

it looked really good, nevertheless the parents of the house would never let their other children taste the food unless they end up sick and with a crying son

they never saw that their daughters took a first bite from the meat

"wooooow it taste so good!" both sisters said at the same time and started to devour their plates with such ferocity that the adults thought that they forgot to breath so they could eat more quickly

"eh?" was the only thing that both adults could say, while alternating between looking at said girls, their food and that Shirou was making another two plates for his sisters

if they where worried because their daughters could get sick from their son first attempt at cooking now they were awestruck that their daughters were eating their vegetables with gusto was a weird sight

deciding to take a bite both parents put some of the meat in their mouth

instantly their eyes became bigger than plate dishes

'IT TASTE TO GOOD!' was the thought of both parents

unlike their daughters the parents could resist the urge to devour their plates, if only slightly, nevertheless they ate their breakfast with gusto, Shirou also started to make seconds for his parents

unknown to Summer, Taiyang thought that his son cook easily surpassed the one from his wife, something that he would never admit

'mmm it taste good but it could have been better, it seems that those years without cooking made me rusty' was the thought of Shirou while taking a bite out of the meat

after their delicious breakfast, the family was enjoying the saturday, for Yang it mean no school so she could expend more time playing with her brother and sister, Taiyang was checking the news until he got bored and started to tell puns to his children, while yang got a laugh out of his dad's puns the same could not be said about Ruby, and finally Summer was doing some maintenance to Rose Testimony

when Summer finished with her maintenance and after playing with her children for the better of 3 hours it was already time for lunch, so she prepared lunch this time despite her daughters telling her to let Shirou cook again, while the whole family was eating she got a call on her scroll

"hehehe sorry about that i'm going to answer in the living room" Summer said to her family

getting to their living room she answered her scroll

after a quick conversation with the headmaster Ozpin, telling her that he needed her for a simple recon mission on Grimm activity and she would be deployed outside the kingdom for at least 2 weeks.

after accepting the mission she was told that she should head to beacon academy on monday where she would take a bullhead to the destination for the start of her mission

getting that out of the way she returned to her family in the dinning room

"who called Sum?" asked Taiyang

"Just Professor Ozpin, giving me a small recon mission, no big deal" Summer said while shrugging

"i don't know Sum, i got a bad feeling about that mission" Taiyang said to her

"don't worry tai i will be fine"Summer reassured him

"yeah mom is going to be alright, she is 'super mom'" ruby said with a raised fist

"yeah Baker of cookies and slayer of monsters" yang added, and ruby nodded her head vigorously

but Taiyang still feel worried about Summer

as huntsman besides to relay in their skills and brains, they had to relay in their guts, god knows how many times does that have saved their life

and right now that gut feeling was shared by both the father of the house and the son

Shirou being a veteran warrior besides a heroic spirit got the feeling that something could go wrong in that mission, his instincts had reached a level where he got what is know as eye's mind skill, and he had continue to honed his skill that it could be mistaken for clairvoyance

he had decided to hide the full extent of his power, for now, he doesn't know what could happen if Word came out of the full extent of his powers, and that is without counting that he still has to learn what is his semblance

for all he knew there could be individuals that would be more than gladly to dissect his body so they could research his second nervous system A.K.A his magic circuits, he should know, after all during his past life there where a LOT of magus that where more than happy to make him acquaintance with their surgical instruments just so they could research his unusual branch of magecraft and a very rare magecraft that he possessed,the Root knows that he was lucky that during the tests that the doctors run to his sister and him the doctors didn't have the means to truly see his nervous system

after all while magic circuits are an extension of a magus soul they have physical form like a second nervous system

so until he gets strong enough and have made allies that he can trust with his secret, he wouldn't reveal his magecraft, after all there could be individuals that would give a damn about morals and just straight threat his family on a daily basis

with that in mind he knew what he should do before his mother goes to her mission.

So they continued with their lunch, after that Shirou was playing with his sisters so his parents could get some rest, the root knows that his sisters wanted to be entertained 24/7, his big sister Yang not to the same extent as Ruby

When night came and Summer was putting her children in bed in their room, ruby being still a child wanted her mother to read them a story, yang didn't mind at all, but she prefers stories of huntsman, in Shirou case if the story was a legend he would try and see how much of the story was true, it was a childish way of thinking that a story was true

But

Some of the heroic spirits that he has summoned in his previous life where believed to be only stories and myths, with that in mind he knew that at their core the stories could hold some true

Summer for her part was deciding what story to read them until she remembered an old fairytale, a story that her mother had read her when she was a Little girl and when Shirou and Ruby where 1 year old she found yet once again that book, and also

It was a true story

The story of the four maidens

she started to narrate the story of how a lone old wizard that had retired himself from the world during a cold Winter while he stared out his window he saw a Young maiden, he demanded an explanation and she said

"my name is Winter and i'm on a journey to meet my sisters" Summer told her children

ruby was fascinated with the story, yang was silently snickering because what she perceived as a pun

'uhh sounds like the magus in my old world, almost all the families of magi where like that' Shirou thought to himself

after all in his old world all the families of magus where researchers, all with the objective of reach the Root,

but

in some families their isolation was beyond absurd, to the point that when the smartphone became the fastest way of communication, those families still believed that the fastest way of communication was the telegraph.

Shirou decided to leave that though for now, it could be possible that at some point there where magus in this world so he focused once again in the story

Summer continued to narrate the story

After giving her introduction the maiden continued to meditate in peace, the wizard saw how tranquil she was and decided to sleep, when he opened his eyes he saw that the White of the snow was replaced with a vibrant Green from the leaves of the trees and the grass field, he also spotted another Young maiden, he asked the same question and she answered that she was Spring and that she was waiting for her sisters

To show her gratitude for granting her sister permission to stay she started to repair his fields and plant vegetables on his field

When she was done another girl came the wizard asked her the same question and she say

"my name is Summer and i'm on a journey to meet my sisters" their mother Summer told her children

"MOM DID YOU MEET THE WIZARD!, HOW IS HE LIKE?!, PLEASE TELL ME PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE"was the excited answer of Ruby while she was vibrating in her place

that got a chuckle out of Summer, Yang and Shirou

"no my Little rose, i didn't meet the wizard, but the name of the third sister that came is the same as mine" Summer explained to her daughter

at that answer Ruby deflated

continuing with the story she told her children how the third sister told the wizard to came outside, at what he obliged, they started to prepare the table and eat, in that moment the final sister came he asked the same question once again and told him that her name was fall

after eating and realize how much they have made for him he asked why did they helped him, why did they opened his eyes

"and the answer of the 4 girls was: because helping people is the right thing to do, because we can help people" Summer say to his children

Shirou wholeheartedly agreed with that, he always said 'there is nothing wrong with wanting to help other people' even if he didn't get anything in return the simple act to help other people was enough for him, if he could help other people then he would help them

"and so the wizard saw such kindness in the 4 girls and he knew what to do" Summer said to his children, creating an atmosphere of anticipation

"what did he do mommy?" asked Little ruby

"he summoned his magic and bestowed it upon the sisters" Summer said to his children while opening her arms in front of her children

"whooooahh" said ruby

continuing with the relate of the story Summer told them that the 4 maidens where bestowed the powers of the elements and that he encouraged the 4 sisters to continue to help people, in return the 4 maidens promised that they would visit the wizard every year

"the end" Summer said to her awestruck children

at least that was the face of the girls in Shirou case

"what's wrong my Little swordsman, you didn't like the story?" Summer asked to his son

" sorry mom i was just thinking to myself, i liked the story, i was thinking how the wizard give his power to the maidens" Shirou responded to him

"well he is a wizard my Little swordsman" was Summer response

Shirou decided to let his mother with that believe

he knew that if the story was true, then by the logic of his old world, there was no doubt that the magus gave his magic crest to the 4 girls, or the equivalent of a magic crest

and if that was the case and this 'magic crest' worked the same way as the ones in his old world then there would appear a symbol in a part of the 4 girls body

'well i will try to see if that story holds some true when i have time, but i shouldn't get my hopes up it could still be just a fairytale' Shirou thought to himself

with the story done and his children ready to go to sleep, Summer make her way to her room

when everyone was sleeping Shirou make his way to where his parents keep their weapons, when he got to the room he quickly traced the key and opened the door after that he went to his mother's sword: Rose Testimony

he put his hand on the sword and closed his eyes

"Trace On" he incanted

he didn't need to analyze the weapon to perform a reinforcement, he knew everything of the weapon when he first saw it, so he proceed to 'upgrade' the weapon

imbuing with prana he started to make the weapon stronger, he make the blade of the sword sharper, he made the weapon more durable so it will withstand most attacks and emerge unscathed, made the shifting parts more durable and increased the speed to change form, the mechanism of the sniper rifle was upgraded so the fire rate was increased, and much more

when he was done he admired his work,

for a moment the blade of the sword was shining in the night it looked like it had just been out of the forge before the light faded

so no much different at all, the root knows that Summer at least gives one maintenance to her weapon every day, always keeping her weapon in the best conditions so it almost looks like its been out of the forge

"now where does mom put her clo…"Shirou started to murmur to himself until he feel and hear something

the sound wasn't coming from his parents or sisters waking up, or Zwei for that matter

the sound could only be heard in Shirou head, the sound of alarm bells

"it looks like some Grimms had entered the bounded field" Shirou said to himself

while he could feel whoever entered the perimeter like the Einzbern bounded field

this bounded field shared a certain trait with the one that was in his old home in the Emiya residence

it alerted him of individuals with malicious intentions entering the perimeter of the bounded field

that was the reason why he put a bounded field so that way his parents wouldn't have to go every now and then to make sure there weren't any Grimm close to their house

with that in mind he closed his eyes and extended his senses through the bounded field, something that his caster servants had teaches him

in the forest a pack of beowolves no more than 20 with 2 alphas, where lurking in the forest, they haven't sensed any kind of negativity so they where just stray grimms waiting for a poor soul that come their way

'so these are the Grimm uhh?, it seems like they are the werewolve's type' where the thoughts of Shirou

it was the first time that he had seen them in real time, until now he had only seen them through the memories of his parents and uncle's weapons, and while he didn't know its names he has catalogued them in base at what they resemble.

With the help of the bounded field he could see them and the Grimms couldn't detect him because he is not there, with a simple mental command he activated a defensive mechanism of the bounded field

in the next instant, below the Grimms, metal spikes came from the earth impaling them, and just to be sure he activated another defensive mechanism to put them on fire

in the blink of an eye the Grimms where annihilated, their corpses vanishing in black mist, and putting the place like nothing happened

opening his eyes Shirou let out an exasperated sigh

"well looks like the defenses of the bounded field work perfectly, but it would be better if they couldn't enter at all, maybe i could modify the effect of a bounded field that make people avoid certain places to work on the grimm or something like that, but i need to perform the experiment in another place, the last thing i need is a group of scientist and the government investigating what is making the grimm avoid my home or that they can't enter at all" he said to himself before going to get her mother cloak

once he got it he also reinforced it so it could shield her mother more and also put some very small runes in the cloak that give passive defensive effects, if his guess was right then one of the best ways to deal with Grimm would be with holy attributes, giving it anti-evil attributes was a must, something that he also gave to his mother weapon

"well i'm finished… 'sigh', i just hope that this is enough" Shirou murmured to himself

he had tried to use aura to activate runes but without result, with that in mind he could only add passive attributes that don't need to pour prana in them, he had tried activating the effects of one of his swords with aura but he found what Huntsman call aura enchantment, and it didn't activate the power of the sword.

"ok now with the next part" Shirou murmured to himself

"trace on" Shirou said to himself

he sat in the floor observing the object that he have created with a difficult expression, while said object was floating around him

"'sigh' how in the root name i'm supposed to make it protect mom?" Shirou said to himself

the object he traced was a beautiful mirror, around the mirror where 8 golden circular decorations, and at the top and down of the mirror where 2 segments of gold

this mirror was "the eightfold blessings of Amaterasu", this was the mirror that one of his caster and wives used

this is one of the Noble Phantasm of Tamamo No Mae and one of japan 3 regalia that would later get the name of "Yata no Kagami" and out of the 3 regalia was the one that represented wisdom, while his mother wouldn't be able to use the ability of the mirror to get limitless energy for a short time, the passive ability of the mirror makes that it will always protect it's user, making that every attack would be reflected in the surface of the mirror by intercepting it.

Problem is that while he could make it so anyone could use it, the person had to give it some prana so that it gets temporarily linked to said person

Before he started to work in the Noble Phantasm he started to imagine the reactions of some people if they knew what he would do

'if Rin, Sakura, Illya or mom and dad knew what im going to do they would call me an idiot, i think that would be the case of Rin and Illya, Sakura and Iri would support me, and Kiritsugu would have told me to add a memory wipe spell so when mom mission is finished she wouldn't remember anything related to the moonlit world or to add a rune so that no one would notice the mirror' Shirou thought to himself

after all

the mage association in his old world gave a damn at whatever kind of wicked experiments some magus made so long as the existence of magecraft was still concealed, they could care less if a town was erased from the maps because a 'plague' wiped it

during his previous life various peoples hammered in his head to keep everything related to the moonlit world hidden from the normal people, after all for the enforcers is more easy just to kill a person to keep the moonlit world a secret, the more kind erased the memories of the normal people so that they wouldn't need to spill blood.

most of the time he follows those rules and keeps everything related to the moonlit world hidden

but

the root be damned if he just stay with crossed arms and watch people die when he can do something about it

and if that someone is one of his precious people, then damn him if he doesn't do something about it to keep him/her safe

but he is no longer a reckless kid, more or less, he would act without thinking of the consequences in the heat of the moment if he can save people, but right now that he can plan, he would see to add a suggestion spell so that her mom and other people ignores the big mirror that is defending her.

"well lets start working" he said to himself

he cut the link with the mirror that allowed only him to use it, with that done the mirror stopped floating, Shirou catches the mirror and started to work

he started to manipulate his aura to make a connection with the mirror, it would envelop the mirror, but it couldn't make the connection with the mirror, he continued like that for many hours until it was time to get up without much result, aside to manipulate better his aura

so he made his way to his room, his sisters still peaceful sleeping so he also fell asleep, when he tried once again the next night he got the same result, so he started to make another approach with the little time that he had.

When monday came Summer was in her way to beacon, she was checking her sword before hand so that it was ready for the mission, oddly enough she feel it different, but she couldn't figure out what was different so she dismissed after checking her weapon.

When she reached the office of professor Ozpin, she was greeted by both the headmaster and Glynda Goodwitch

After exchanging some Greetings and small talk, the headmaster went with the mission debrief

"Summer you are going to the front of the kingdom of vale, past the mountains there have been a concentration of Grimm, your mission is to go and see what is making the Grimm congregate if it is possible eliminate them otherwise you are going to retreat and we are going to send a team to take care of them" professor Ozpin said

"ok professor, can i ask a question?" Summer said to him, gone all the happy-go mother

"yes what is it?" responded the professor

"do you think that 'she' is behind this?" Summer asked dead serious

"i don't think that's the case, she would have made better arrangements and not straight out start congregating Grimm for an attack, the most likely case would be an unusual Grimm migration, and if let them be they could start destroying villages, but even so be careful Summer, i could be wrong and she could be searching for something" Ozpin

"alright professor then i'll be going" Summer said to him with her cheerful personality

after taking the bullhead to her destination Summer started to make her way to where the Grimms have congregated, after a couple of days of scouting and taking care of some small groups of grimms she arrived to where the grimms have congregated

"ok this is unusual" Summer murmured to herself while checking the Grimm with the scope of Rose Testimony

if her guess was right the Grimm where making their way to vale, the unusual part however wasn't that it was like they where searching for something, various packs of Grimm would disperse then after 40 min they would regroup and continue with their way to vale, there where beowolves, some borbastuck, various ursai, and in the distance she could make the figures of some nevermore nothing to big for her but she continue to observe, after another 30 min she could discern that another pack of 10 beowolves have joined the concentration of Grimm, if let it be then it will only be a matter of time before it grew to big to handle and the fear of the people would only attract more grimms

taking her scroll she made a call to professor Ozpin

"professor it looks like the Grimm are searching for something for now their numbers are manageable, im going to engage the Grimm" summer said to professor Ozpin

"alright Summer be careful, i trust that you can eliminate the Grimm but even so sent me your location, i will sent a team of huntsmen to aid you and also search what where the Grimm looking for" Ozpin said to her

"ok professor" summer said to him and in the next moment she sent her coordinates to the professor

in the next instant she disappeared in a flurry of White roses

"ok let's start with a surprise" Summer said to her

loading a high quality of fire dust bullets to her weapon she unloaded the full mag on the Grimm effectively distract them, and killing a handful of them in the process, she would need to eliminate the remaining fast before the nevermores came to provide air support

using her semblance she appeared in the middle of the Grimm and started to reduce them to only limbs, charging to a beowolve she used her semblance and combined with a slash she took care of the beowolve and 4 ursai that where on her path

'note to self, when i get back to vale visit the weapon store and praise the old man, the parts that i bought to upgrade Rose Testimony are awesome!' Summer thought to herself, momentarily in awe

what she didn't notice was the very small light that the blade was emanating, and should she have payed much attention to the Grimms she have killed she would have noticed that the ones that she cut had been burned where the blade have connected

those where the passive attributes of holy and anti-evil that Shirou put in the blade, burning the evil creatures with merely touching the blade

quickly recovering from her state of admiration from her weapon she proceeded to eliminate the borbastuck that where charging at her

changing her weapon to her sniper mode she started to quickly eliminate them using a special mix of fire dust to make explosive rounds, once that was done Summer went for another pack of beowolves

but

a King taijutsu emerged from the ground making summer loose her footing, she landed on her back, when she focused on the Grimm she took notice of the White head of the King taijutsu coming to take a bite

"in your dreams" Summer said to the White head

using her semblance she got some distance and charged for the King taijutsu, the black head tried to intercept her, in response she jumped over its head

"haaaaa" she roared before stabbing Rose Testimony in the black head of the King taijutsu and started to run, easily cutting the black head in half

the Grimm roared in pain and went to avenge its fallen twin

at that moment Summer used her weapon to change the path of the White head

using aura in her weapon she slashed at the head to change the path, but what happened gave her pause

she cut cleanly the White head, the head that was covered almost complety in bone armor, cut the bone plate like it was paper!

"ok i don't remember make the blade of Rose Testimony that strong, my weapon just leveled up!" she exclaimed to no one in her childish form

internally she made a note to check her weapon in more detail, she didn't think that normal weapon maintenance equipment could upgrade a weapon THAT much

with that in mind she charged forward intent on getting ride of the beowolves before more Grimm came to their aid

without warning the nevermore at least 10 of them the size of an ursai major came from behind and started to rain death on Summer, her instincts had kicked in and she used her semblance to avoid the feathers, she thought that she had avoided all of them but the ones that made contact with her cloak just barely embed themselves, with the speed of her semblance the feathers came out of her cloak

loading Rose Testimony with gravity dust she jumped in the air and shoot at the ground propelling herself more in the air, after she got in range with the first nevermore she cut its head, before it could disintegrate she jumped to the next nevermore and repeated the same process until she took care of the nevermore

she used the last nevermore as a platform before it disintegrated to jump to the closest tree, from there she watched the battlefield

"i have taken care of most of the Grimm, it looks like i won't need support for this" with that said Summer once again made her way to start slaying Grimms

unknown to her a special Grimm, a Seer made it's way to the battlefield, transmitting the battle to its queen

in an unknown place a 'woman' was sitting in a throne observing her Seer Grimm, she was wearing a black tunic with red lines, her skin couldn't be called pale because her skin was White, she had red eyes with black sclera and black veins traveled through all her body

this was the queen of the Grimm

"now where are you hiding my Little Grimm?" the queen told to herself

"from where are your kind coming, my black puddles can't create something like your kind" she said to herself

even when she was the queen of the Grimm from a long time she had come to know and command all the Grimms in all of Remnant, but she could only take direct control of a thousand or more Grimms and they have to be in the same place

but

it had been some time since she witnessed THAT Grimm

the first time that she saw it through one of her Seers she would have dismissed it as another beowolve, if it wasn't for the fact that this was bigger than any beowolve that she had seen, and she had make sure to keep some Grimms with a least a thousand or more years alive, and had seen them create bone armor that covered almost all of their bodies and doubted that there was anything in Remnant that could penetrate it

but this beowolve had its bone plate darkened with red vines giving it the aspect that it had been bathed in human blood with the lines glowing a dark red, and not only that, all across its body there where more intricate marks than the ones that could be found in the bone plate of any of her Grimms

when she had seen it, she was delighted to see what power does this Grimm had, the negativity that exuded put to shame what more than a thousand of Grimms could hope to exude

so she had decided to take control, but she discovered that she couldn't control it

SHE THE QUEEN OF ALL THE GRIMM, COULDN'T CONTROL A. SIMPLE. GRIMM

It was infuriating to say the least, when she had commanded the others grimms in the vicinity to capture it, that Grimm was already gone, she was frustrated

And it only got worse

Multiple times with the help of her seers she had witnessed those upgraded versions of her Grimms all around remnant, the same marks covering all of their bodies, and the same darkened bone armor, and each time she couldn't control them, and each time that she commanded her Grimm to capture those special Grimms they where gone or her Grimms where obliterated by the unusual Grimm.

When she calmed herself she decided that the better option would be to lead those Grimm to a nearby village to witness their power

She had seen one of these new Grimm pass the mountains of vale and had sent her Grimms to look for this new Grimm, hoping to either found it or found where they are coming from

"what's this?"she said to herself, with narrowed eyes

her Seer was showing her a woman in a White cloak tearing through her Grimms, by now a normal huntsman would have been killed but this woman showed a lot of skill, and now the Queen of the Grimms was furious

"this stupid woman is going to destroy my search party, it would seem i will have to make my Grimms retreat befo…" she started to say when her Seer Grimm showed the face of the woman

the features of the woman weren't important for the Queen of the Grimms but when she saw those eyes, her eyes widened

"a silver eyed warrior…" she said to herself

'those damn warriors still breath!, i have to get rid of her NOW!' she thought to herself

with every moment that passed it would be more difficult to locate the 'darker Grimm', but right now that was of Little importance

with glowing red eyes and black smoke exuding from her body she commanded

"KILL THE SILVER EYED WOMAN!"

"uff that takes care of them" Summer said to herself while removing sweat from her forehead and getting her breath

when she started to put her weapon in her back was when she started to hear a sound from the forest in front of her

"what could be making that noi…"

she was cut short when she saw more Grimm coming from the forest

"crap baskets" Summer said to herself while getting ready for more to come

using her semblance she gained more distance between the horde of Grimms and herself, so that she could check her ammo

she still had 8 round of wind Dust, 13 of high concentrated fire dust, 5 of gravity dust, 7 of light dust, and 20 normal rounds

"not good" Summer said to herself while reloading Rose Testimony

the first wave that came where of 20 beowolves and 30 creeps

she dashed to the creeps, instead of slashing at them she decided to make a reckless move

she used her weapon as a baseball bat in the creeps with the hope of impaling the beowolves

it almost worked

most of the creeps bounced in the bone plate of the beowolves but at those that got impaled found themselves with a creep in the gut, and some beowolves got impaled in the neck effectively killing them

she dashed once again now to put herself between another pack of beowolves and some boarbatusks, while facing them she shot a wind dust so the nevermores wouldn't provided air support and to push other grimms back to not get overwhelmed

'come on, come on… now!' she thought to herself while evading a boarbatusk and making it slam against three beowolves

'yes let's keep goi..' she started to celebrate when a beowolve slashed at her at her back, sending her against a rock

she prepared for the impact and momentarily closed her eyes, she never saw that her cloak gave a faint light before moving in front of her to shield her against the rook

she never felt when she impacted the rook

when she touched ground she rolled and got on her feet, her mind more concerned in the Grimms around her than the fact that she didn't feel when she impacted the rock or when the Grimm slashed at her

'gotta save my aura i can't continue to use my semblance' was Summer thought before charging once again against the Grimms

this time Summer Charged against the King Taijitsu and got on its head, she couldn't attack because the nevermore rained their feathers

momentarily Summer noted that they where trying desperately to kill her even if that costed their numbers

"Looks like Salem is behind these Grimms comportment after all" Summer said to herself referring to 'the queen of the Grimms', while running to the next horde of Grimms after the nevermores took care of the King Taijitsu and 15 beowolves

when she was going to take the head of an ursa major, a boarbastuck impacted on her

"ugh what hit me" Summer said to herself while getting on her feet

the situation was bad, there where at least another 200 Grimms, lucky for her there weren't any geist, deathstalker, griffon or beringel type of Grimms

for now

'my best shoot would be to get out and wait for reinforcements but…' Summer thought to herself but checked that she was surrounded

"hope this is enough" Summer said while closing her eyes

when she opened once again a White flame was surrounding her eyes

she had activated the power of her silver eyes

the most weak of the Grimms where instantly destroyed while the other got weakened, if she was at full power all the Grimms in a radius of 100 mts would have been disintegrated but she would be unconscious and more Grimms could have come to kill her, with that in mind she decided her next course of action

'ok lets finish this quickly' Summer said while she charged once again, the White flame surrounding her eyes started to spread to her weapon, empowering it even more now with reinforcement, aura and the power of the silver eyes combined, with such weapon she started to get rid of the Grimms

the nevermores in the sky where taken care with normal rounds infused with the power of her silver eyes,

in some cases she would slash at empty air and an arc of energy would take care of the Grimms in its path for 5 mts

after 30 minutes of fighting she finally took care of the Grimms

"ha… ha… ha… i did it" was Summer thought while laying on the ground

after 1 hour of rest and a good deal of her aura restored she got once again on her feet, thats when a shiver run down her spine

she spun around checking for enemies she had made sure to get ride of the Grimms, she even got rid of the Seer Grimm with a missing shot

"what is this feeling of dread?" Summer said to herself in a low voice

thats when she saw it

it was a beowolve but unlike other beowolves this had its bone plate died a black red with red black vines in the bone plate, around its body where strange marks like tattoos in red, and it was bigger than an alpha

when it roared she feel her very soul shiver at the amount of malice that it produced

her instinct where screaming at her that she should run, but she also knew that she had to get rid of that Grimm

'im scared but dust now what this thing would do if it gets to vale, i had to get rid of it know!' Summer thought to herself before charging once again

she didn't have anymore rounds for Rose Testimony so she had to make do with its melee configuration

using her semblance she appeared behind the Grimm ready to take its head

"i got …" she was cut short when the beowolve spun around and hit her with its backhand

"AHHHH" Summer screamed in pain, even with her aura she feel the spikes in the backhand of the beowolve

Summer opened her eyes just in time to see that she was flying towards some trees, preparing for the impact she crossed her arms, thats when she saw that her cloak seemed to get a mind of its own and extended in front of her, the cloak turned royal blue in the outside while in the inside it gained a silver color with some marking, if she had to describe it, it looked like a mirror the inside of her cloak

After crashing, and making sure that its master was no longer in peril it returned to be like a normal cloak but the changes remained

"what in the dust is going on?" Summer said to herself while examining her cloak

Unknown to her this was Shirou last attempt of making Tamamo's mirror protect her

Flashback

"dammit it's not working" Shirou said to himself

he had tried making a link with his aura but so far it has prove useless

"'sigh' if it wasn't because Avalon only works at its full potential in the presence of Arturia or almost at full potential in my presence i would implant a copy in mom's body" Shirou said to himself

with how far some missions had taken his parents from their home, the best Avalon could do would be a slightly better healing and inmunnity to all diseases

and since his mother wont be able to activate Avalon, and Shirou doesn't know how to make the Noble Phantasm activate on its own, the best defense that he has would be pointless.

while thinking what he could do a memory made his way to his mind, it was a technique that he learned during the events of the Grand Order, but he hadn't put it in practice to much.

"well let's hope this works" Shirou said to himself

"Trace On" he said while holding both the Yata no Kagami and his mother cloak

he needed all his concentration for what he was going to do unless he ends up destroying his mother cloak

he noted that slowly the Yata no Kagami was starting to dissolve, but instead of dissolving and float away, the motes of blue light, ever so slowly made their way to the cloak in Shirou hand

sweat was starting to come out of Shirou face by the level of concentration he was doing, and the time it was taking

after 30 minutes he stoped, panting hard

"well… (pant) looks like…(pant) it worked" Shirou said while catching his breath

laid in front of him was his mother cloak but different

the white cloak was replaced by a royal blue in the exterior and the inside was that like it was a mirror

he had succeeded in infusing a noble phantasm in his mother cloak,

more or less

checking the cloak he sighed to himself

'ok the color is going to be a problem' Shirou thought to himself

like reading its creator mind the cloak turned once again white

"… well thats convenient" Shirou said to himself

he decided to use structural grasp in the new cloak what he found both pleased him and bothered him

"well looks like the passive ability to protect its 'master' was passed down and its a good thing it only got infused with the 10% of the Noble Phantasm" Shirou said to himself with a small smile

since only 10% of what made the new cloak was 'his' Noble Phantasm, the other 90% was of his Mother, and since his mother had that cloak for a very long time, it made his mother its master

"but, since it isn't perfect infusion the Noble Phantasm will fade from existence if its power its used after a couple of times" Shirou said to himself

with that done he decided to also fuse her mother weapon with a noble phantasm

going once again where Rose Testimony rested he extended once again his right hand

"Trace O… ARGHH"

Shirou gritted his teeth in pain, looking at his arm he could see that he had cuts and burns that looked very nasty, he had rendered his whole arm useless, without chance of recovery

He closed his eyes and activated Avalon, the next moment a Golden light was being exuded from the cuts, and when that was done, that same Golden light enveloped his whole arm, the next instant his arm was as new, with healthy skin and without any trace of have been damaged ever, even the magic circuits in his arm had been repaired

"dammit, i hoped i could trace Arondight that would certainly help mom" Shirou said to himself

the weapon besides being an A Rank Noble Phantasm was a divine construct, it was still to early for him to trace such weapon

he would need to go beyond his limits if he wanted to bring such weapon in existence

closing his eyes and with his arm extended he started to intone

" **I am the…** " Shirou started to intone while trying to create the sword

"ARGHH!" this time Shirou almost screamed

countless battles, training and more permitted him to endure such pain

if before his arm looked bad this time looked much worse

if it wasn't for Avalon his arm would have already showed the first signs of necrosis, or have been blowed

"Dammit" Shirou cursed while once again used Avalon to revert the damage he inflicted to his body

'my magic circuits are of the highest qualities but it means nothing if they haven't matured yet, and my body is still to weak to handle that kind of projection' Shirou thought to himself

but he wouldn't give up, he continued trying all the night, almost getting close to blow his arm clean, more than once his injuries let him see the bone that laid under his skin, when he saw that it was almost time for his parents to wake up he stopped trying to trace Arondight

'dammit, well no other choice' Shirou thought while extending his arm one more time

checking his prana reserves he noticed that he wouldn't be able to create a minor holy sword or kashou and bakuya for that matter and fuse the weapons, so with some frustration he decided for another holy weapon

"trace on" Shirou intoned

the next instant 10 crimson blade guards were floating in the air with a mental command and little prana the guards created their blades, the blades of the weapon where very thin, and the guard didn't give much protection, if someone where to see the swords it's first thought would be that those blades would be useless in close combat

but these swords were created to be used between fingers, as claws, and as throwing weapons

these were Black Keys

in the next moment Shirou started to infuse her mother weapon with the Black Keys

when he was done he put her mother cloak and weapon in their respective places and with an array of runes in the air Shirou cleaned all the blood in the floor and made his way for his room, he just hoped that his mom would be ok with her cloak being the only Pseudo-Noble Phantasm that he could give her

flashback end

While admiring the changes in her cloak she failed to realize that the beowolve was once again on her

The beowolve ready to deliver a fatal strike, Summer tried to put her sword in position to repel the incoming attack, but it wont make it in time

Sensing its master's distress the cloak once again moved to repel the attack of the sinful creature at blinding speed

the act of the mirror cloak make the beowolve loose its balance, on instinct Summer slashed at the torso of the beowolve

it roared in pain and Summer put some distance between the unknown Grimm and herself

For a moment Summer checked the slash that she had made on the unknown Grimm and couldn't help but wonder if her husband had done something to the blade of her weapon

'That wouldn't be possible, taiyang doesn't even know the mechanism of Rose Testimony, and i didn't see any trace of red Dust…' Summer thought and immediately cut that thought

now was not the time

preparing to launch herself at the Grimm she noticed something disturbing

the black mist surrounding the Grimm seemed to start healing it

'it can heal itself?!' Summer screamed in her head in disbelief

the Grimm took advantage of her distraction and once again went for a killing blow

the claws of the Grimm seemed to elongate and looked like they were razor Sharp, enough to cut her cleanly

the mirror cloak once again moved to protect its master and when they clashed a shockwave took place, sending Summer some meters away, but the Grimm had its claws broken

'Now its my chance!' Summer thought while getting in range to slash at the Grimm, the Grimm was staying still trying to regenerate his claws

Summer saw the back kick from the Grimm coming, this was not a mindless beast, at least not in battle, she ducked under the kick and slashed at its thighs, almost severing the leg, it roared in pain once again

When she got once again on her feet a punch connected to her face sending her crashing against a tree, her cloak protecting it from the damage from the impact

Getting on her feet once again she noticed that the slash at its leg was also healing but it noticed that the Grimm was getting exhausted

If it was a normal blade that she used then it would had take more time and cuts to start to fatigue the Grimm

Her blade was no longer normal

The attributes that Shirou put in the blade of anti-monster, anti-evil and holy element was still damaging the Grimm, the Black Keys, weapons created to fight demons, vampires and evil spirits where adding more damage, she just needed a clean cut or stab to end the fight

Once more she rushed and once more the Grimm tried to cut her down

This time Summer defended with the blade of her weapon, the moment it made contact with the blade the effect was immediate as black vapor started to come from the claws of the Grimm, and the sound of the claws being cut almost like a hot knife on butter, she was going to win!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Summer screamed while holding her left arm and thrashing in the ground

it was in just a moment but she still couldn't believe it

her eyes widened when the spikes in the back of the Grimm elongated and bended to try and stab her

once again her cloak came to protect its master from the attack

spike and cloak fought for dominance just a Little more time and the claws of the Grimm would be destroyed once again

then her cloak started to change back to its White color

when the process was completed the spike cut through the cloak intended to stab her in the head

before the attack could connect she sidestepped and cut the right arm of the Grimm clean, but she got stabbed by the spike in her shoulder if just barely her aura shattered at the moment of impact

thats when she got in a world of pain

'IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS!' Summer screamed in her mind at the unbelievable pain that assaulted her

but that wasn't all

at the back of her mind there was a thought that she suppressed if just barely, but it still resounded in her mind

CUT THE ARM, CUT THE ARM, CUT THE ARM!

It was just a stab but the pain that invaded her wasn't something that she was prepared

The pain lessened, and that grim thought faded

Still holding her arm while her weapon was laying in the ground she looked at the Grimm in front of her with fear

'just what was that?!' Summer screamed in her mind

years of training had prepared her for many things, she had even survived the poison of a King taijutsu and a Deathstalker and fought through the pain in both cases

but this was different

'if that had continued any longer i would have really cut my arm, just what was that?!' Summer thought still in disbelief

the Grimm before her had been trashing for the pain of loosing an arm, and the properties of the sword, but it was also coming to an end

her pain was also coming to an end, moving her arm, Summer noticed that the pain was now manageable

thinking quickly she made some distance between the Grimm and herself, so that way she could attend to her wounds and reassert the situation

checking her wound she found nothing

"what the?" Summer said to herself

there was the wound but there wasn't any kind of liquid that pointed that she was poisoned, no different coloration, nothing!

just some black smoke that already disipated

"just what did Salem created this time?!" Summer half shouted in disbelief

she was certain that she was poisoned, a small stab like that couldn't have generated so much pain

"i have to kill it quickly" Summer said to herself

the Grimm got on his feet and stared at Summer with hate and malice, for her part Summer saw that at least the Grimm didn't regenerate its lost limb

the Grimm made a b line to Summer, for her part Summer put her weapon in front of her, holding Rose Testimony in two hands

when there was 1 meter separating the Grimm from Summer, the Grimm extended its hand

with quick thinking Summer knew what the Grimm tried to do

Grab her head and smash her

Summer was preparing to get the other arm but something was wrong her gut feeling was telling her to Dodge, thats when her eyes widened, thanks to the adrenaline circulating through her body she started to see in slow motion how the claws of the Grimm where elongating

In that moment she understood

The Grimm wasn't trying to smash her head, it was trying to impale her!

She ducked to her right, the claws missing her head by just a hair length

With all her strength she slashed at the claws, clearly cutting them

The Grimm took a step back evading the slash to its head

Growling the Grimm started to attack Summer relentless with its claws

Summer started to parry the attacks, evading, and counter attack trying to gain more ground

It was becoming more difficult for Summer to kill the Grimm as the battle continued, she had faced Grimm that had lived for decades, but this

This was the first time that a Grimm knew swordplay!

Summer was starting to slow down, taking on a small army of Grimm and then fighting this Grimm was just to much

But even so they where in a stalemate, both of them where exhausted, the Grimm regenerating his claws and Summer with keeping with the Grimm

They separated and once again lunged at each other,

'C'mon just die already!' Summer shouted in her head

the Grimm was looking exhausted like it would fall in the ground in any moment

Summer dashed to the Grimm, he make a motion to punch her but instead went for a kick

Summer had other plans, going below the outstretched leg, Summer kicked the leg the Grimm was using for support, getting on her feet, Summer slashed at the Grimm that was heading to the ground

"HAAAAA!" Summer shouted

in the next instant blood was starting to make a pool in the ground

it wasn't from the Grimm

"BLOURGH" Summer coughed blood while looking down

just below her heart a big spike was impaling her, the Grimm laid in the ground disintegrating, before he was completely bisected, from it's back produced a spike and impaled Summer, missing her heart

in an instant the Grimm desintegrated, and she started to scream

"SUMMER!" a male voice said

besides this new man 3 other people arrived just to see a classmate impaled

"Dawn quick use your semblance!, Domino, Eden help her!" the first one said

the female named Dawn quickly went to heal her friend while her other two teammates where keeping Summer in place, while their leader Richard called for a bullhead

Domino and Eden where doing their best to keep Summer in place while Dawn used her semblance to heal her injuries, it would be difficult without anything to keep Summer in place, but even so she did everything she could

Summer continued to scream, her friends couldn't heal her just enough and the pain was unbearable

Summer started to trash more violently her screams no longer what could be possible for a human's vocal cords

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" Summer screamed

with inhuman strength she freed herself from her friends and started to tried to tear her blouse, trying to remove the spike that no longer was there

"C'mon Summer stay with us!" Dawn say to Summer, while once again putting her arms in her chest to continue the healing process

in the next instant she started to glow White, it wasn't because of Dawn semblance

"NONONONONO, C'MON SUMMER DON'T DO THIS" Dawn screamed to her friend, while Summer continued to scream more loudly

and with a last scream she evaporated in White light, the only thing left was her cloak and Rose Testimony

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Dawn shouted

"SUMMER!"Richard, Domino and Eden shouted

they could only stare as the wind carried her friend, they regretted that they couldn't have come more early, if so maybe they could have saved a life

instead Summer died in agonizing pain

if only they knew what Summer started to feel, even if it was for just a moment was worse than anything any human or faunus could imagine

before she died she started to hear voices filled with so much hate and evil, trying to condemn her before she died, and feel a pain worse than torture, or anything that the worse of criminals could ever think to inflict to another person

what she Heard was:

The starting penalty is five: life penalty, body penalty, freedoom penalty, fame penalty, fortune penalty. Give the penalty that extends so much punishment, mud, darkness and malice.

* * *

 **Well that just happened, this turned already dark, but i wanted to introduce Angra Mainyu in the mix already, so in the future Shirou will not only have to fight Salem, but also the grail itself**

 **Regarding Summer death: i had decided that Summer would die, so in the next chapter Shirou would find out and decide what to do, also when i played sonic and the secret rings, supposedly the stories have to give 7 emotions to be a good story - hope, sadness, rage, hatred, joy, pleasure and wishes- is this all that we are going to see of Summer, well you will have to wait**

 **the ability to fuse weapons: we see this ability in epic of Remnant chapter 3 when Muramasa Shirou, if im not mistaken fuse all his weapons, if you haven't played so far in the story, then sorry for the spoiler, also you would think that with shirou having avalon inside his body he would have no problems with this technique, well from my understanding he conceptualize the weapon inside his body but is stored in his soul, so with a weapon he had to make something akin to reinforcement, he will get better doing this in the future**

 **right now Shirou can't trace divine weapons of high ranking, he could trace tamamo mirror because in its 'sealed' state its only D rank, in the future he will be able to do trace higher ranking divine weapons**

 **well thats for all and sorry for the late chapter this was supposedly to come out in february!**

 **but like i said i didn't have much time to write, and the major time i wasn't in a place with internet, heck just to check the grammatical errors that the computer told me i spent almost 10 days because something else came up**

 **anyway im alive and kicking, but please be patient, im already in the final parts of the next chapter but it will take a while**

 **so for now i hope that you like the chapter and if someone knows where i could get a beta reader it would be appreciated, just hope i didn't leave many errors in the chapter**


	5. Chapter 3: A sword purpose

**Im back baby!**

 **well first of all sorry guys for not posting in a while, as you already knew i was making the professional practices, residence or whatever is called (in english) in a company, the bad thing is that i almost don't get the school to validate my project and i still need to make the documentation of the project, the good thing is that i got a job in the company, they liked how i worked but since like i said this semester im going to show to my school the project, i got a sub-contract, so im not directly contracted in the company, but they asked me WHEN did i finished the school, so if i have to guess the company requires that i have the degree from the school before they can give me a direct contract,**

 **so thats the reason i couldn't post more quickly, man it was insane, i had to redo the project, so what i did in 6 months i had to redo it in like a month, i have to redo what little i have of documentation, for now i have little time, and writing seems to help me with the stress and i really wanted to post this chapter already**

 **anyway after seen V6 chapter 3 of RWBY i realize somethings, first does the fandom is really predicting some things or they are getting ideas from fanfiction?, my reason is because there is a guy in deviantart that made a drawing of a human Salem and is spot on, the other is that there is a kingdom hearts X RWBY called "smaller more honest souls" that is already completed and in there it says that Ozpin has an immortal body while salem just pass from one body to another (so in canon just invert how they have their immortality), i think the guy made the fanfic before volume 4 ended**

 **also if my guess is right Ruby and by extension the Rose family are some descendants of Salem and Ozpin, if im not mistaken the firsts kids that they have had silver eyes, i would need to watch once again season 4 because i think Salem shows interest in Ruby, to be honest i already had a scenario of how this fic would end but now i had other ideas thanks to what we have seen with the explanation of ozpin and salem past**

 **now to some reviews:**

 **first of all thanks everyone for their support and you will see how shirou is going to react in this chapter**

 **Allexkellar: thanks man! as you had read i got the job (kinda), from the interactions with the family i hope that im doing the right thing, also i wanted to make a good fight but i will have to step up my game, also since i want to make some story before beacon begins i want to put some scenes of action, so the fic will not be a slice of life, i have some things planed, in others you could say that i wing it, but it helps me to get more ideas of what i should do next**

 **The Rupture: no it was not** **Kazikli Bey, it was more a kin to the beowolve can manipulate some of his spikes and can inflict the curse of all the worlds evil like a poison to get the upper hand, also the ability that it showed in fight to put his claws together and extend them to form a sword is because the grail gives knowledge of the present era in a grail war, that doesn't mean that those grimms will now everything, it will be more like learning martial arts and some boosts**

 **Subzero the Hunter: yeah the feels will be more or less here, i cant promise that i did a good job, but the heroes will start to appear in the next chapter that is a promise**

 **As i have been saying im working on Shirou's new aria, and to be honest i don't know what should i write, i have some ideas for the new aria to summon the heroic spirits but i have to give some time and write it down, anyway here is the new chapter**

* * *

Chapter 3: a sword purpose

Ozpin was sitting in his office it has been several hours since he received Summer location and he sent team REDD to assist Summer in the extermination of the Grimm, so that Summer could search for whatever Salem was looking for

Deep was he in thought that he didn't notice when his assistant Glynda Goodwitch entered his office

"are you ok headmaster?" the visage of a stern professor shattered when she looked at Ozpin

Not many times the combat instructor had seen the headmaster with such worry, or at least that it was visible

"Im worried, Team REDD has encountered several grimms and haven't reached Summer, if it wasn't for their encounter with those nevermores they could have reached her in no time" Ozpin said while taking off his glasses and massaging his temples, looking like he aged 30 years in just a second

"yes the encounter with the Nevermores was unexpected, but Summer was one of the best students in my generation, i have faith that she can take care of herself and besides she already knows how to use her eyes" Glynda responded reassuring the headmaster

"thank you Glynda"

in that moment the doors of the elevator started to open, inside was team REDD with an unreadable expression

"im glad that you are back team REDD how…" Ozpin started but was cut short

"im sorry" said Richard

that throw Ozpin off guard, his first thought was that Summer was in the medical wing recovering from her fight when he didn't saw her with team REDD, but taking a closer look he saw that they were carrying certain things that belong to a certain huntress, a feeling of dread was raising inside the headmaster

"what happened" both Ozpin and Glynda asked, the former with his emotion in check but the later showing her fear

"We… we couldn't" started Eden with every word tearing up

"Eden you have to tell us what happened" asked Ozpin

"WE COULDN'T SAVE SUMMER, SHE DIED!" shouted Dawn with tears in her eyes

her teammates and leader where barely keeping their emotions in place, Eden was silently crying, while Domino and Richard where gritting their teeth with tears threatening to come out

"just what happened" asked Glynda tearing up with every word she said

besides her, Ozpin was gripping his cane with such force to not let his emotions show, it was not the time and they were not the ones that made the mistake, he would later mourn the loose of Summer, but glynda could see behind that facade after knowing the professor in her years as huntress in training and as his assistant

"hic we… hic we couldn't" started Eden until a hand found its way in her shoulder

"i'll do the talk Eden" Richard said to her teammate, for the moment swallowing all his emotions but still with red eyes and with tears in his eyes

in that moment Ozpin gestured to the others members of the team to take a seat, domino doing his best to calm his teammates

"after we where forced to land 5 kilometers from where Summer sent her coordinates, we fought various kind of grimms…" started Richard but a gesture from the headmaster told him to stop

"take a moment to calm yourself, we already knew that from your status reports, what happened when you reached the coordinates" asked the headmaster trying his best to keep his emotions in check

after taking a minute to calm himself Richard continued

"we found that the place had suffered a lot of damage but with no sign of Summer, we started to search around the area but…"

"there was something wrong" Eden said

"please explain" asked Ozpin

"you know of Eden semblance right headmaster?" asked Richard trying to confirm that they where in the same page

"Of course, her semblance let her feel the emotions around her, but what of it?" confirmed and asked Ozpin

that was one of the reasons why team REDD was often sent in missions to fight against bandits, fighting against criminals and to interrogate a criminal

"she felt…" started Richard

"so much hate and malice" finished Eden sounding like she was going to get an episode before starting to take deep breaths, but her eyes where open wide with fear in them

that shocked the professors, it was theorized that the Grimm besides being attracted to negative emotions they also exuded negative emotions, a theory that was proved correct when the people with semblance that could detect emotions reached the level that could feel the emotions of the very abominations that plagued their world

"I see" started Ozpin

'Miss Eden was overwhelmed by the input of negative emotions, with so many Grimm they couldn't even separate unless they risked that they where killed by so many Grimms, this is all my fault i sent Summer to her death with so many Grimms' Ozpin thought while holding very tight his cane, but even then his emotions where still embed in his eyes, the sorrow, the pain he felt, there where so many mistakes that he had made and this one was one of the ones that hurt the most

"Miss Eden, please don't blame yourself, in fact you at least saved your teammates of being overwhelmed…" started ozpin

"no" whispered Eden

"no? What do you mean?" asked Ozpin with worry in his voice

seeing that her teammate was going to get an episode Richard continued

"there was no army of Grimms"

seeing that both professors gave him questioning looks he elaborated

"after calming Eden at the best of our power we headed in the direction of battle, fully expecting and army of Grimm but we saw Summer fighting a lone Grimm missing an arm, but that was not normal Grimm"

both professors paled slightly

"an ancient Grimm?" whispered Glynda

it was a theory, while there where no changes between a normal Grimm and an alpha Grimm in the output of negative emotions, it could be possible that the same could not apply with an ancient Grimm

"no it was like a beowolve but different " continued Richard visible shaking, much to the confusion of the professors

a part of Glynda wanted to scream, to trash the team before her, Summer was exhausted and with an injured Grimm they could have taken care of the Grimm and Summer would still be alive, but instead they decided to cower before a beowolve! why?!, and even then she restrained herself waiting for the moment they finished their story before taking away their licenses of professional huntsmen

taking a few calm breaths Glynda once again took in her calm demeanor but there was anger in her eyes

"that Grimm the simple act of its presence felt wrong, my instincts were screaming to run, but at the same time my logic told me that we could kill it, but the moment that it roared we found ourselves unable to move, its roar wasn't like anything we found in the past" he said to them

"Could you please explain?" said Glynda with disbelif in her voice

after all they weren't some fresh huntsman and huntresses, so the fact that they were unable to do anything because they feel fear was beyond absurd

"i don't know!, somehow it induced us with fear, we feel our very soul shiver, heck it even damaged our aura" Richard said to the two professors

that was something new, glynda started to recollect the information that she had of Grimm

'just what did Salem created this time, in my studies the Grimm i thought the heist Grimm was one of the most wicked that Salem had created' Glynda Goodwitch thought to herself

she was right after all a Grimm that could construct for itself a body by possessing inanimate objects and its only weak spot being the 'mask' of the Grimm made for a hard time dealing with it if you let it get a good body, add the psychological warfare if the theory is true that they could even possess the bodies of the deceased

for some time the team told the professor anything they could glance of the new Grimm, appearance and the weird ability to bend its spikes and bone plate to attack, the intelligence in swordplay that possessed, and finally what they thought was poison in its spikes and probably in its fangs

"that would be all for now, the information about the new Grimm should not be made public and only be disclosed to professional hunters, and Glynda i will need you to see that the academy train simulators are updated, tell Port and Oobleck to help you in create theorized fighting styles for the Grimms" Ozpin said to the team and Glynda, the later nodding her head

"thanks professors, and also these are the only things that were left behind of Summer, im so sorry, we should have done more, if we had come early Summer wouldn't have died" Richard said to both of them, presenting to them the weapon and cloak of Summer

"don't blame yourself, we have to continue moving forward, we have lost a great soul but we gained information of a new Grimm so that way the lives of more huntsman can be saved" Ozpin said to them trying to reassure them

'it was my mistake from the beginning, and now a family is shattered because of my mistake' thought to himself Ozpin while accepting the weapon and cloak of Summer

now they had to tell taiyang about Summer's Death, for so much time he had seen his students and friends die, and it was never easy for him, but after witnessing so many people die he had been almost dulled to the emotion, he had seen many things, and knows many things of the horrors that lurk in this world that would break the fighting spirit of even the people in his circle, such is the case of the grimm in mountain glemm that even now is resting

Xiao Long-Rose residence

It was a thursday in the afternoon, after taking lunch Ruby and Yang where playing with their dog Zwei and their father, for his part Shirou was making his way to where his family was, when a new smell entered his nose

This one was weird, if it had to describe it he imagined a person with more arms that didn't have a physical form, he had encountered before some smells like that, so whoever this new person was, it could be that the person used telekinesis or something like that to what level he didn't knew, but his bounded field has not alerted of any malicious intent so he would see whoever this new person was

Minutes later the doorbell could be hear

"coming" shouted Taiyang

Taiyang went to answer the door, Yang, Shirou and Ruby following after their father

In the door stood Glynda Goodwitch in her back was a bundle wrapped in a White cloth

"Professor Goodwitch good to see you please come in" said Taiyang

"thank you Mr Xiao-Long" said Glynda, putting on a fake smile upon noticing the children around Taiyang, she could not let the children know what happened to their mother, they are still to young to comprehend what just happened

Taiyang lead Glynda to the kitchen, the children following after them

"would you like some coffee miss?" asked shirou surprising the professor by his manners

"thank you Little one, but i had to refuse, coffee is not my preferred drink" said Glynda with a smile directed to the Young boy

"oh ok, then would you like some tea?" asked Shirou once again, and once again the professor was surprised

"that i would like" responded Glynda with a smile

Shirou then went to get what he would need to make her tea with the help of Ruby and Yang

"what wonderfull kids do you have Taiyang" commented Glynda to the man sitting besides her

"i know, they really resemble their mother and me"

at that Glynda scoffed

"they do have manners unlike you, do i need to remind you of your time at beacon, how were you flirting with almost all the girls and how you convinced Qrow to wear a skirt?" responded Glynda while eyeing the kids

"hey i got better" responded an indignant Taiyang

"that you did, but i think they got more of Summer" responded Glynda

"yeah, but who knows they could end up becoming a badass like me" responded Taiyang while eyeing his children, a smile on his face

after a small chat the adults where interrupted by the children bringing the tea, Glynda accepted gladly the tea, first she had her doubts if the children could make tea but the aroma of the tea washed away her worries, what she found strange was Taiyang taking a cup of tea for himself, he was always saying that tea was just hot water with a slightly different taste, the next moment she found herself the reason why he started to drink tea

"wow this is a good tea, where did you get it?" asked Glynda with wide eyes trying and failing to discern the tea

"well shirou made it with some ingredients in the house" responded Taiyang with an awkward smile

she was going to ask how did they make a 4 years old boy create a great tea but stopped, a lot of weird things always happened to Team STQR, they somehow trained a corgi to work as an attack dog against the Grimms, she still didn't know how they accomplished that, or where did they keep the catapult they created to launch Grimms when they were beacon students, she has no doubt that Port helped them with that one to get the 'grimm ammunition', the idea of course came from Summer that wanted to emulate something she saw in a cartoon and everyone else got involved, Raven to see what would happen, and Taiyang and Qrow because they just wanted to say 'I beat a motherfucker with another motherfucker'

putting that thought aside she continue to talk with Taiyang with the hope that the children would leave them, it did worked, soon enough the children were playing with the dog in the living room, Shirou following his sisters but still eyeing the bundle, there was a weapon in there and he could sworn that the smell that it came from the cloth was familiar, but he couldn't ask to let him seeing it to confirm his fears

after making sure that the kids wouldn't see what she was going to reveal to their father, her expression changed

Taiyang noticed this and adopted a similar expression

"so why are you here Glynda, its something that has to do with Salem" he asked in a whisper

"we believe that's the case, while we don't know what she is planing, we believe that she had been working on her Grimms"

"what do you mean by that?" asked taiyang

at that Glynda started to recount what they knew of the new Grimm to him, when she finished Taiyang asked

"there is something more isn't it?" said Taiyang, it was not a question but a statement

the moment that Glynda turned her head to see the children, dread started to build in the soul of Taiyang, he eyed the bundle that she had been carrying

"no" said Taiyang in a whisper

"im sorry, this was the only thing that we could recover" said glynda to Taiyang while presenting the bundle

upon unfolding it he started to shed tears

inside of it there was the weapon of his wife, the cloth itself was Summer's cloak

Glynda explained to him what happened, when she finished Taiyang wanted nothing more than to punch Ozpin again and again until he was satisfied, but he wasn't the old boy that acted without thinking and he himself had witnessed his huntsman friends die, sometime if it was possible he would bury their bodies, so he couldn't blame Ozpin, like him he had faith in Summer, he wanted to kill that Grimm by himself but it was already dead

Without thinking he slammed his hand in the table alerting his children, a mistake that he would regret to let his children know that their mother had died

[insert: this illusion piano version]

Immediately Shirou got to the kitchen followed by Yang and Ruby

"daddy what happened?" asked Ruby with concern in her eyes, while both Yang and Shirou froze upon seeing their mother weapon

Ruby was wondering if his father dropped something in the kitchen and hurt himself until she saw the weapon of her mother in her father arms, and her eyes were wide with excitement

"did mommy came back where is she?" asked Ruby while running to her father for answers

"Ruby, mommy is…" started Taiyang only for Ruby to run to her parents bedroom, she then searched all over the house but without luck

once again Ruby asked his dad while checking that both the adults had difficult expressions and with tears in their eyes

"daddy where is mommy?" asked Ruby with despair getting inside her

"mommy is still away sweetheart" Taiyang was trying really hard not to cry

"but mommy never leaves her weapon, im going to give her back!" said Ruby with a smile on her face, the smile in her face was like a knife through his heart

"no i will take care of that, im going to do some maintenance to it, she will be away from a long time" he said again but now there were tears in his eyes

Yang finally understood what had happened and started to cry

"Yang why are you crying?" Ruby still didn't realize what had happened

but the next words from her sisters would shake her world

"hic... hic.. mom is gone isn't it?, she will never come back" her voice merely a whisper but it could be heard by anyone in the house

"what are you saying of course she will come back, she is super mom" Ruby started to say but the face of her family made a twist to her heart

her dad was silently crying the same, her brother had a tear running down from his eye, and Yang was crying her heart out, that made her realize what her sister said

Summer Rose was dead, and she will never be back

"NO IT'S A LIE SHE IS SUPER MOM, SHE WILL COME BACK" ruby was trying to deny what they where saying, her mom was super strong she would never loose, it was her symbol of admiration, in her eyes and in her presence nothing could bring them harm

but their faces where saying it all

"no no no no" again and again Ruby tried to deny the reality that this was just a joke

"im sorry" said Taiyang in a wisper

and with that her world shattered and she also started to cry, after realizing what she was denying

their mother was gone

Taiyang hugged her children while spilling tears

Glynda looked to the ground in shame while spilling tears

for his part Shirou saw what happened through the history of their mother weapon, his emotions changed from shock to anger and started to cry,

he had lost yet another important person in his life

[song pause]

he had thought that during a grail war in that parallel world the great grail ended here and the Grimms somehow where evolving by feeding on the power of the Grail

he had been wrong

he knew that it was a possibility, but with the time that he had been here and the time that the great grail had been in this world then the chances were almost zero

but now he knew the answer to these new Grimms

the Grimms weren't feeding of the Great Grail power, the Great Grail was giving birth to them, as extension of itself

he had planned to use the Grail to eradicate all the Grimms in this world, but now he understood, this was a corrupted Grail

inside all the emotions he was feeling, a single name came to his mind with much hate and anger

'Angra Mainyu' he thought while shaking with anger

[continue song]

if he had know he would have put more defenses to her mother equipment or make her mother decline the mission

sadness, impotence and more emotions were dwelling inside Shirou, but he had to keep himself strong, now for the family that he still has

he had promised that he would not end like 'him', filled with regrets, he promised that he wouldn't regret anything

another memory came back to him of a certain Rider that had helped him when some decisions he took didn't give him the outcome he wanted or were a mistake, his words still ring in his mind, one of the many wise words that where said in his life and that helped him stay true to his path

'I shall grieve and I shall weep, but I shall never regret' thought Shirou the words that were once said to him so much time ago

Glynda for her part just continue to saw the scene infront of her, putting a hand in Taiyang shoulder trying to comfort him

Even when Taiyang was a maelstrom of emotions right now with sorrow being the primary one he sent Glynda a look of thanks

Glynda then took her leave while Taiyang continued to hug his children like a life line,

The same could be said for the girls, Shirou for his part was holding his tears, he had already passed for this in his previous life and now his family need him, he has to be strong for his family

An hour passed until both Yang and Ruby fell asleep still crying

Shirou took a glance to his father in the eyes, what he saw was a man that wont take long before he broke, before he gained the same eyes as his adoptive father once had, he would fix that

"dad" Shirou said to his Father

Taiyang looked at his son still feeling the sorrow of losing another woman that he loved

"everything is going to be ok, we need to be strong for them" Shirou said gesturing to his sisters

Taiyang was amazed by the maturity of his son, he understood that he was right, and right now his children needed a strong father, not to drown in sorrow

"thanks Shirou" Taiyang said with a small smile

with that done both son and father headed for the room of the children's, Taiyang holding both daughters while Shirou was helping him with opening the door and other things

Taiyang put both daughters in the same bed, and started to brush the hair of both girls with a gentle touch, fearing that with a little more force he would break them and loose them too

For his part Shirou started thinking in what he should do to help his family

it would take sometime and maybe the scar would never fade from his sisters and father, but he would be damned if the only thing that his family remembers of his mother was her death

even if it was for a short time, Shirou would make sure that his sisters and father always remember her mother for the bright memories that she left behind, those memories that they will always cherish, the memories that will never be forgotten no matter how much time passes, because they were engraved deep in their hearts.

With his mind made Shirou went to his father's left, giving his support, that night the whole family sleep in the same room

Time skip 2 months

beyond a forest in a cliff Taiyang had been working to create a memorial of her deceased wife, his children where with him, they where still mourning the fate that descended to Summer Rose, Qrow was helping Taiyang in putting it in place when it was done a silence fell in the family, Ruby and Yang where still crying

the first one to break the silence was Shirou with pain in his heart

"hey mom, its been a long time, if you can hear us i just wanted to tell you that we miss you" trying to come with a joke to ease the pain in his heart he added "dad has let me in the kitchen more often after all he just keep burning the water"

at this everyone let a small painfull laugh, Qrow took a swing from his flask and handed it to Taiyang that he also took one

"we are doing alright, 'sniff' i prepared some of the cookies that you always made from us, im sure that you will like them" from a small backpack Shirou took a cookie bag and placed it in front of the memorial

"Hey mom how have you been doing?" Yang took the place of Shirou and started to talk with their mother, when she was done Ruby took her time to talk with her mother

"hey mommy look i made a drawing of ourselves, here is Shirou, Yang and me playing with Zwei, and look here is Daddy watering the plants, and here is Uncle Qrow drinking water under the tree, and here you are in the steps in the backyard laughing because of us" at this Ruby started to get teary eyed

"i miss you so much mommy, 'hic' 'hic' will you be with us forever like Shirou said?" at this she started cry and Shirou and Yang went to hug their sister, the adults were looking downcast

in that moment the children could feel a warm feeling enveloping them

"I will always be with you my little Rose, my little Dragon and my little Swordman" a voice that could not be heard told them

Unknown to them their mother Summer Rose was hugging them, embracing them in a hug with her cloak acting like a blanket to protect her children

even if they could not see feel or hear her she will always be with them, it is said that the love of a mother knows no bounds, and the soul of Summer Rose is still looking for the wellbeing of her children

[song end]

Time skip 4 months

Time has passed and little by little Shirou has been made progress in helping his family

Yang for her part was trying to fill the role of mother for both Ruby and Shirou, Shirou saw what she was trying to do and stepped up to carry that role, with Taiyang most of the time working and the missions as a hunter, more often than not Shirou and Yang would take care of the house and each other especially Ruby, the only thing that Yang couldn't help her brother was in the kitchen

Ruby for her part was showing improvement about their mother dead, unlike Yang that she suppressed it altogether, so that way Ruby would heal faster, from time to time she would just stare at the places were her mother used to play with them, remembering the times she passed with her mother, Shirou always told them that so long as they kept remembering their mother she would always be at their sides all the time looking at them, protecting them.

Lastly Shirou had been working triple hard in his magecraft and to mature his magic circuits, every night after his training he would head out of the house looking for a place where he could start summoning servants, now with the threat of Angra Mainyu he has to be ready before he uses the grail to give birth to himself, for that reason he has been working on a project to help him in his search of leylines

"come on, come on" Shirou said to himself while a red and black 'wire' was bending itself

but the 'wire' just destroyed itself making Shirou release a sigh

"i should have practiced more with mom and Illya in the creation of familiars, if this continue im going to loose all my hair, and i can't be seen carrying a golden gauntlet all the time" Shirou said to himself while sitting cross legged in the shed of his house

'ok here we go again'

with that thought Shirou pulled another strand of his hair and started once again the magecraft that his adoptive mother and sister used most of the time

'just a little more… yes!' Shirou thought to himself

after much practice the strand of hair in his hand elongated and then bended itself until Shirou created a bird with his hair, said bird then started to fly like it was the real deal

"well one down nine more to go" he said to himself while pulling another strand of hair and doing once again the process

when the second one was made he started to have problems controlling them and finally they just imploded

Shirou just keep looking where his familiars where just moments ago with a blank face

"I know that I'm to specialized to be good in others kinds of magecraft without the use of the master sword, but really i can make just one familiar and without any combat capabilities?!" Shirou said while throwing his arms in the air, he still remember that he could make ten so it was really depressing that with his new reserves and circuits he has not made it to that point yet

'well what if i make a familiar like… nope thats just to weird and if my luck wants to slap me in the face i may end up creating another Ruby' Shirou thought to himself

for a moment Shirou entertained the idea of just make the familiar look like a sword and if that didn't work then he could give it a try in get a sword and try make it a familiar, his affinity with swords may help him in that task, if his adoptive mother and sister could create familiars out of almost anything maybe he could make the same out of a sword, then he thought how weird it would be for a sword to have some form of conscious and defy every physic and start bending itself to give messages, that last thought made him remember one of Zelretch mystic codes with conscious, and one of the most annoying so far, kaleidostick Ruby, he didn't need to deal with that, he was also sure that Zelretch would find a way to mess with him if he started with that

"'sigh' anyway its almost time for breakfast i better go to the house but before that" Shirou said to himself while pulling another strand of hair and creating another familiar bird

"i need you to scout the area for leylines inform me when you find the strongest one" Shirou said to the familiar

exiting the shed Shirou went for his home while the familiar started to search in the island, once inside the house Shirou closed his eyes and linked his senses with his familiar, satisfied that he could perceive what his familiar saw, he went to make breakfast

during breakfast the mood of the family would improve, Yang would tell her bad puns much to Ruby dismay, for Shirou he would shrug it off, he was more than used to a chaotic family with the interactions from the heroic spirits he summoned in his previous life, all in all a nice breakfast

but not today

oddly enough Yang had yet to tell a single pun and weird enough she was looking at their father like she was trying to ask something, this was noticed by everyone, it wasn't until breakfast ended that Yang confronted their father

"Hey dad who is this woman?, why does she looks like me?" asked yang while showing a photo to her father and getting the attention of both Ruby and Shirou,

From what Shirou saw in said photo appeared both of their parents, their uncle Qrow and another woman said woman was wearing black and red samurai like attire, and if the length of the katana was anything to go by she was carrying a nodachi, from what he could discern of the sword itself it was shorter than Sasaki Kojirou's Monohoshi Zao, the face of said woman resembled a lot like Yang, the same could be said about her hair, the diference was that she had red eyes and black hair, also a part of her hair was styled like it was resembling a bird

Knowing full well that Yang was expecting an answer, Taiyang began to talk

"she is Raven Branwen, she was part of my team back when i was a student at Beacon" Taiyang answered

while Ruby was checking the weapon in the photo with stars in her Little eyes, both Yang and Shirou connected the dots

"Is she uncle Qrow sister?" asked Yang, Shirou already knew what was the connection between this woman and his family

"Yeah thats right, it is your Uncle sister"

"So is she my mom?, she looks much like me, is she…" Yang asked once again and trailed of in the end fearing for the answer of have her real mother also dead

"'sigh' yeah thats right and no, she is not" answered Taiyang to the other question that his daughter wanted to ask

"so where is she?" asked once again containing her excitement

'MY MOM IS ALIVE THIS IS PERFECT, WE CAN HAVE A MOM ONCE AGAIN, WE HAVE TO GO TO HER '

Yang only wanted to somehow fill the void that Summer's death brought upon her family, so that way she and her brother and sister will have a mother once again, not for once did she thought why did her mother wasn't living with them, she only wanted to go see her mom and fix her family

All of that excitement was lost with the next words out of Taiyang mouth

"its complicated"

and her joy was turned into anger

Yang started to demand that their father told them where was Raven, for his part Taiyang only knew that she returned once again to the Branwen tribe, and he didn't want to tell his daughter that her mother is the leader of a bandit tribe, for now, she was still to Young to comprehend all of this

"Yang enough" Shirou said to his sister

"but Shirou, my mom is out there we should go see her, we just need to tell her to come back!" Yang shouted to him

Taiyang was stunned he thought that Shirou would take the side of Yang, but he proved him wrong, not for the first time Shirou had proved him the maturity he held, it was concerning, how sometimes he acted like an adult, ending fights between his two sisters and being the voice of reason and so on, and at the same time heartwarming seeing how selfless he was, many times Yang or Ruby had broken their toys or their dropped their ice cream by mistake, Shirou would always give them his ice cream and oddly enough he never wanted toys for himself and if he asked for a toy it was because either Yang or Ruby wanted it

Taiyang got out of his reminiscence by Shirou next words, only to stun him once again

"and in time we will do that, I also want to know my other mom, but for now we must trust dad, there must be a reason why our other mom is not with us, and dad will tell us the reason when we are old enough right?" Shirou finished directing the answer to his father

at this Taiyang only nodded dumbfounded by his son maturity

it took a Little longer but they convinced Yang, albeit with some anger radiating from her and with red eyes

during the whole ordeal Ruby only glanced between her father and his brother and sister, she didn't know what to think, but a single thought was still present in her head

'I have another mommy, i want to meet her but, why dad doesn't want us to meet her…' Ruby thought for a while until Shirou shakes her out of her thoughts

"are you okay Ruby?" Shirou said with concern in his voice

"y-yeah im alright" Ruby said with a smile that didn't reach her ears

Shirou noticed this but didn't comment on this

"hey Shirou, do you… do you think we will meet mommy Raven?" Ruby asked full of innocence and hope, Yang after calming down also went to hear his brother answer

"of course, i promise to the both of you that we will find her, but right now is not the time" Shirou reassured them with a big smile

"right it will be an adventure!" Ruby said to them, Shirou and Yang laughed a bit, they were glad that Ruby was getting better and was returning to be the way she was

that day Yang promised herself that she would not wait for their father to tell them where is their mother Raven, she would find any clue she can

when his sisters where upstairs and out of earshot, Taiyang went to his son side, Shirou was finishing cleaning the kitchen

"thanks Shirou, i really appreciate it, i know that you want to meet your mom Raven, but…"

"its ok dad i understand, but if you could please tell us about her, she looks like a good person, i would like to know more about her" Shirou responded while his dad also helped him to finish with the kitchen quickly

it was a half truth

Shirou really wanted to know more about Raven and indeed in the photo she looks like a good person, but the simple fact that his father doesn't want to talk about her until they are older made him doubt

'Raven could have left dad and Yang for a lot of reason, but i will not know until either dad tell us where is she or i find her' Shirou thought to himself

Shirou reasoned that it could be anything from the horrible and simple fact that she didn't want to be a mother, to the fact that someone is after her head and didn't want to put her family in harm, he didn't know and it was for that reason that they have to wait until Yang and Ruby where older so they could handle the truth

'im sorry Yang but dad is right you are to young to digest the reason why Raven left us, i was lucky that i learned the truth about my adoptive father in my past life when i was older, otherwise i could have strayed from my path' shirou thought to himself

how could he not

for him Kiritsugu Emiya was the one he aspired to be, a hero that saved anyone, if he had learned that his father was the feared 'Magus Killer' when he was young he could have throw away the ideal that his father passed to him, Kiritsugu was a cold man that thought that if to save 10 people he had to kill one he would do it, kill 10 to save 100, and so on, a man that hunted different magus for the horrendous experiments they performed, and that at one point he thought that he had to fight evil with evil, until an event occurred that changed him

he saw hell

but even so Shirou will continue to remember the man that he knew, that turned a new leaf, and molded him in the man he is today

closing his eyes Shirou found himself once again in his old house back in his world, remembering a memory that was both good and bad

he was wearing a blue yukata, instead of his crimson hair with the base being black he had Auburn red hair, and instead of his silver eyes he had molten gold ones, he was sitting in the porch looking at the moon in the black sky with his adoptive father

said father also was wearing a yukata, he had messy black hair, he looked ill like he had not eaten properly, but that was not the most shocking thing, it was his eyes, black orbs that had lost all light in them, those murky black orbs where looking at the light of the moon but even then those eyes didn't reflect the light of the moon

both of them were in silence taking in the beauty of the night, the silence was broken when Kiritsugu started to talk

"I wanted to be a superhero when I was child" at those words Shirou looked in the direction of his father

said words confused Shirou, why would his father, the man that in his child's eyes was a superhero, said that like if he wasn't one, yearning to be one

"What?, what do you mean by 'wanted'? did you give up?" Shirou asked with a bit of anger in his voice because his father didn't think of himself to be a superhero

Kiritsugu laughed a bit and continued talking now sounded deafeated

"Yes, unfortunately being a hero is a time-limited thing, and it becomes hard to call yourself that when you grow up. I wish i had found that out earlier"

Kiritsugu was the man that Shirou wanted to be so he agreed with him, in his child mind Shirou thought that if Kiritsugu said it then it couldn't be wrong

"I see, then i guess it couldn't be helped" Shirou said nodding his head with closed eyes

"Yeah, it really couldn't be helped" Kiritsugu said resigning to his own words, accepting the fact that he couldn't become a superhero

when those words left Kiritsugu, the response of Shirou was determined, without hesitation

"Yeah, it can't be helped"

Kiritsugu was nodding when the next words made him look at his son face

"So I'll take your place, it's impossible since you're an adult, but it should be all right for me" Shirou said to his father with a smile on his face

"Just leave your dream to me, I'll make it come true" Shirou finally said to his father

Kiritsugu couldn't believe what he was hearing, and a moment later he started to laugh good natured

"yeah… I'm relieved" Kiritsugu said with a smile on his face and nodding to himself that everything would be alright, his son would definitely become the hero that he himself could not, in that moment, his murky eyes once again regained the light that had been lost so long ago

Kiritsugu closed his eyes and took his final breath of air before dying, looking so peaceful, it may be because he is already familiarized with dead that Shirou didn't cry nor shouted, but he feel his eyes burn

Shirou at that moment didn't know but he had already saved someone, that someone being his father, he relieved him of all his burdens, from that moment on he promised that he would become a superhero that saved everyone.

Kiritsugu Emiya may have died without accomplishing his dream of being a hero of justice

But his Ideal would live on inside Shirou Emiya

Opening his eyes Shirou was once again in his new home in Remnant, despite that memory he was smiling to himself

After both Taiyang and Shirou had finished cleaned, Shirou once again feel another presence entering his bounded field and caught a certain smell

'Really at this time, he really doesn't have remedy' Shirou thought while sighing

"What are you doing Shirou" Taiyang asked while checking his son pulling ingredients from the refrigerator and proceeding to make more food

checking the clock he saw that it was 12:00 pm

"breakfast" Shirou said while turning to his father with a blank look

"breakfast?"

"yeah gotta feed an old dusty crow" shirou said once again while sighing

Taiyang didn't need more explanation, and if memory served him then Qrow would be

"whatzz up.. hic … guys"

drunk

after Taiyang put once again Qrow in his right mind and stealing his flask and Shirou feed him, the day went like normal, Shirou didn't get results from his familiar that day

when night came Qrow decided to spend the night in the Xiao Long-Rose household, by request of Ruby there would be a fairytale to tell

"ok what do you think of this one?"

"you read that two days ago"

Taiyang was asking Ruby what story would she like to hear, with no success

"a Little help Qrow" whispered Taiyang

"why don't we tell them the story of when you ended in King taijutsu vile when it ate you and we had to pull you out" answered Qrow

"Oh i have a better idea, why not tell them when you whore a skirt for the whole day in our initiation" answered back Taiyang

'by the root are they kids?' asked himself Shirou

Yang had enough and started asking her Little sister what story she wanted while holding several books, by the moment she was growing frustrated, more for the fact that she was making her sister more depressed when she held some of the favourites stories that their mother read them

Deciding that it was enough Shirou searched what story he should tell them, instantly it came to his mind the story of Arturia

"hey i know a story would you like to hear it?" Shirou asked to his sisters and getting the attention of both adults

"did you told him an embarrassing story about me?" Qrow whispered

"not yet, maybe he found an interesting story when i handed him my scroll" Taiyang responded back

both of them went with the children to hear the story that Shirou would tell

"what is the name of the story Shirou" asked Ruby with expectation in her voice, the same expectation could be found in Yang while both adults where looking to see what story he would come up

Shirou smiled

He wouldn't invent a story, this one is a real story, a legend that she forged and was remembered in his old world for all the years to come

"This is the legend of King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table" said Shirou to his family

'mmm looks like the pipsqueak/Shirou has a lot of imagination i have never Heard of it, this should be good' thought both adults

not after Shirou said the name Ruby started to ask questions

"from what kingdom is Arthur, and why are called the knights of the round table" asked ruby at a fast pace

while it may be obvious the why of the title of the knights, Shirou answered nonetheless

"well 'he' created 'his' kingdom, the kingdom of Camelot, and they where called the knights of the round table because the meting place of King Arthur and 'his' knights was in a big round table that was created" Answered Shirou, and before Ruby could voice her next question he answered

"and it was a round table because anyone that had the honor to sit around the table was seen as trustworthy and equal, so the King was equal as 'his' knights"

at this Ruby already had stars in her eyes, waiting with naked anticipation the story

Shirou started to recount the story from the memories that he gained from arthuria and the knights of the round table in the time that he summoned them

He told them of how the King was a woman and the why she posed as a man, because the kingdom wouldn't follow a woman, how she was the true heir to the throne but was hidden from all the people and was raised by Sir Ector and the person that would be her brother: Kay, and the vision that the wizard Merlin had

"she was destined to become the King that would unify the lands and bring prosperity to her people" Shirou said to his family that had been giving him their full attention

'who would have though that all it takes was a good story to make uncle Qrow stop drinking?' Shirou thought with amusement

to see his uncle put away his flask to give his full attention to the story was a miracle by itself

his mussing where interrupted by his sister Ruby

"and what happened to the kingdom if no one know that Arthuria was going to become the next King?"

while he could tell in full detail that there was some chaos deciding who would be the next King, Shirou decided to omit that and tell them how the next King would be decided

"before Uther Pendragon died he told his people that by his order the new King of all England would be the one that completed a simple yet difficult task" Shirou told them trying to imitate how his mother would told her stories

"it had to be to kill a dragon" said Yang with a grin on her face

"rescue a princess in a tower protected by a dragon" said Ruby with excitement in her voice

the adults didn't say anything waiting to see with what Shirou would come out

"Nope" said Shirou with a smile

his sisters started to make deductions of what could be the task until they give up and Shirou continued with the story

"the task was to pull a sword from a Stone"

"really i thought it was going to be something more awesome" said Yang while pouting while Ruby nodded her head with what Yang said, but at the same time wanted to know more about the sword

"o but it was not normal sword" said Shirou getting the interest of Ruby

"it was a magic sword that would test the worthy of the person that tried to free it from the Stone, so that the kingdom would have a good King instead of a King ruled by greed, etc"

Shirou continued to told the story until the moment that Arthuria pulled the sword from the Stone

"well that would be all for the moment" Shirou told his sisters while said sisters where munching on a bunch of cookies

during the story both adults and children decided to get some snacks, so they could enjoy the story more

"thats not fair please end the story" said Ruby while pouting

while that action was always adorable to see, Shirou now had to suppress a laughter, after all his sister looked like a squirrel with her mouth full

"well as much as i also liked the story its already time to sleep" said Taiyang while getting up and stretching

"but i'm not tired… yet" said yang while trying and failing to stay awake, Ruby blinked once and then fell to sleep while munching on a cookie

Shirou chuckled, if he told them all the story it would take several nights to tell the story in full detail, he didn't told them that Arthuria had the blood of the welsh dragon or that she trained to tap in the power granted to her under the guidance of Merlin

In that moment Taiyang started to carry Yang to her bed, while trying to break free and make her brother finish to tell the story

Keyword trying

After Taiyang carried her he started to stroke her hair, to exhausted to protest and the action made her the more sleepy before finally falling asleep, ruby was already in her bed so they would only put the blanket on her

*snap*

after taking a photo of her still munching on the cockie in her sleep

getting to bed shirou prepared himself to get some sleep before he resumes with his work

when he once again fell asleep he once again started to dream of swords

time skip 6 months

"i finally found it!" exclaimed a very enthusiastic Yang to no one

for the last months she had been searching for anything that could lead her to her mother, after checking the whole house she finally found a photo of another house with both of her parents in there

it was something but she was quite certain that Raven would be there

with how often her father went to take different jobs as a huntsman it would be easy to slip at night and go get her mother

Yang was 100% sure that her father will be scolding her but it didn't matter

Because right now both Shirou and Ruby need it

She had noted that while Ruby had her ups and downs, Shirou had been seeing some days depressed or was he frustrated?, she didn't know but she would fix that

Very carefully Yang started to dispose of the broken glass of the portrait where she found the photo, and very carefully she made her way out of the room and into the living room

"what are you doing?"

"!"

startled Yang turned around to face her Little brother looking at her with a raised eyebrow from the kitchen

"erh nothing, i was just going to wake up Ruby for lunch"

Shirou sighed and then continued preparing lunch

"it wont be necessary Yang, they are coming right now"

no longer those words left Shirou mouth two pairs of footstep came from the stairs, her sister and father where descending the stairs and looked like they where directed by their nose while still sleeping

with a grin Yang went to get her father scroll, while avoiding the sleeping forms of Ruby and Taiyang, and she could hear his brother sighing once again before yawning

"i wonder what has been doing Shirou at night that he looks like with less energy, he always go to bed after us and he is always waking up earlier"

Shrugging she retrieved her father scroll and went to the kitchen

"this is going to be good" said Yang while activating the camera of the scroll

At the end of lunch Yang was laughing like there was no tomorrow, while Ruby was crying comic tears

"what happened to lunch!"

"you ate it Ruby" sighed Shirou while having a wry smile and scratching his check

"WHEN?!"

"erh 10 minutes ago?" responded Shirou, this was getting awkward and ridiculous

when yang controlled her laughter she went to assist Shirou to defuse an angry Ruby

"He is telling the truth Rubes" grin plastered in her face

"LIES!" ruby redirected her glare to Yang

for her part Yang took the scroll and showed her the video

in the video appears both Taiyang and ruby still sleeping in their seat

"wake up already lunch will get cold" said Shirou while putting the plate infront of them

"uh-uh"

"really talking while sleeping just wake up alre…" Shirou was cut short for what he saw

both Ruby and Taiyang grabbed the fork and knife and started to eat while still sleeping, with every bite they took a smile found its way in their face

"you have to be kidding me" sighed Shirou in the background

"Yang leave the scroll and eat properly"

"no (munch) this is gold (munch) im going to record it!" declared Yang between bites of her lunch

the video continued for a while, Yang would tell Ruby that she will give her a jar of cockies if she gives her her seconds, at this Ruby refused, she wouldn't surrender Shirou food

when lunch ended and Shirou took the plates to the sink, Ruby rested her head in the table while Taiyang just slumped his shoulders, it wasn't until Taiyang started to snore that the both of them woke up

at this Yang ended the video

"so now do you believe us" grin still present in her face

Ruby looked to both of them, then the scroll, then her belly noticing that se was full, and then her brother and sister again

"WHY?!" cried Ruby while Shirou went and pated her back with a wry smile on his face

'who would have thought that teasing was so much fun' giggled Yang while watching Ruby told Shirou that next time he should awake her

'now just wait a Little more Ruby, Shirou and we will have a mother once again' with conviction in her eyes, Yang promised to her brother and sister

she was also exited, while her father didn't say where was she, he told them some stories about her, needless to say Yang was exited to meet her mother

"'yawn' im going to sleep a Little, wake me up if something happens, or before dinner, and sorry Ruby we will play another time" said Shirou with a tired voice, and an apologetically face to Ruby that was telling him to play a game

"but"

before Ruby could give any complain Yang intervened, and dragged Ruby so they would play while Shirou rested a Little

'Shirou really needs to get some sleep, after all he wakes up before anyone else and makes breakfast for all of us and also lunch for dad before he gets to work' and with that final though Yang went with Ruby outside

when Shirou entered his room he quickly got to his bed, if someone saw him right now they would be worried for Shirou health, his skin was getting paler, and he had black bags in his eyes

for the past couple of days he had been using a spell so his family wouldn't notice this, but right now he really needed at least a couple of days to get a full recovery

'I really need to get some sleep if i want to continue investigating what went wrong with the ritual' Shirou put his right arm to cover his eyes while he started to recount what he had been doing in the last month

he had been working with his familiars and just a month ago he found a great leyline, once he got the location he started to go there at night, it was a natural cave and it looked that no one ever came to that place

deciding to be cautious he started to put a bounded field that night, he make it so no one could enter the cave, then he started to formulate the illusions as there was no cave just a natural Wall and finally a compulsion so no one would want to go near the entrance of the cave, just to be safe

once that was done and he tested the purity of the leyline he started the most difficult part

getting the materials for the Formalcraft circle

he got from the shed in his house some cans of red paint, a paintbrush, the second most difficult thing he had to obtain was some silver and iron that he turned to dust and mixed with the paint, thankfully he could still access to the materials that he had in his storage dimension from his previous life, a ring mystic code that he created with the help of Rin and Zelretch, one of the few things that he could truly be thankful from the old bastard

and finally the one that would take him more time to collect

blood

for some days he projected a syringe and started to store his blood, given that he was only 5 years old there was so much he could get, after he finished with each session he would feel light headed before activating Avalon to help him regenerate the blood lost and prepare for the next session, with his new prana reserves there wasn't going to be a problem

"man i really was going to die a few times"

it was an understatement, while with Avalon helping him to regenerate the blood lost, he started to use his prana to accelerate the process of healing, he didn't take in consideration that he was focusing his prana in the blood so it would help in the mix, thus loosing more prana

he thought that with his reserves it wouldn't affect him if he took great quantities of his blood at the same time

he was wrong and this was the result, a really exhausted Shirou, that looked that was in Death doorstep

the sad thing is that it was a normal occurrence in his past life

after all

to be a magus is to walk with death

' i just hope i can recover enough prana to restore myself and some of my reserves for tonight'

raising his hand Shirou started to draw some runes in the air, when he was done small almost invisible blue particles started to form in the air and enter his body, with a content sigh he started to redirect the mana he was getting to Avalon to help him recover more quickly and a small amount to his prana reserves, with that done he started to drift to sleep

'now to wait, i don't think that my sisters can cause much trouble for some hours, what is the worse that could happen' and with that final thought he fell asleep

some hours later almost in the night

"ok dad see you later, kick some grimms for me" said and excited Yang

nodding Taiyang he started to go to the door before turning around to address his daughter

"and remember don't go to bed to late , also Qrow… " whatever said Taiyang after was ignored by Yang

"don't worry dad i have everything under control"

"ok i love you firecraker, and please take care of your brother and sister" with a final kiss in the forehead and a wave Taiyang went to the next mission that was appointed to him

when Taiyang was a good distance away from the house Yang started to get her brother and sister, and exited smile on her face

"HEY…" and she cut herself before she finished shouting, both Shirou and Ruby where still sleeping in their beds

"ok then it's going to be a surprise, we are going to see my mom!" whispered in excitement Yang to herself with a smile that reached her ears

her mind racing she went around the house searching for something that could help her carry both her brother and sister

reaching the shed she found a red wagon

"perfect this should help" pulling the wagon in front of the house Yang went to get Ruby in the wagon, then went for Shirou the both of them sleeping like a log, it took her some effort but her desire to mer her mother and bringing a smile to their faces was her driven force

before Yang started to pull the wagon she looked to her brother and sister and noticed that the both of them started to move in their sleep before stoping with Shirou hugging Ruby and resting his chin atop Ruby head, and Ruby smiling in her sleep

"wish i have dad scroll with me the both of them look so cute" giggled Yang to herself and started to pull the wagon

'just wait mom we are going to get you' and with that final thought she started to head to for the house in the photo, unaware of the dangers that lie ahead

an hour after Yang departure

Qrow was heading to the Xiao Long-Rose house, early on he received a call from Taiyang to go and check the kids while he was away, it was 9:30 pm when he reached the house

'heh I hope that i get in time for dinner or that the Little pipsqueak saved some food for me, if they are high on sugar i can get a good laugh, really they have grow on me' shaking his head, Qrow entered the house

the first thing weird that he noticed was the lack of light in the house, he though that the girls would be wreaking havoc with a game of theirs while Shirou keep the game from destroying the house or they get hurt, or maybe they where in their room playing a game or reading a story, Shirou really had ability to tell stories

he went to their room and found that it was devoid of light, at this a chill run down his spine

flipping the switch his blood turned to ice, there was no one in the room

"shit!"

frantically Qrow went searching around the house for the kids, hoping that they where pulling a prank on him

"kids where are you?!" his cool and badass attitude broken with pure worry for the children, in his desperate search for the kids he kicked the trash can in the kitchen and stepped on broken glass and Wood

ignoring that he went outside and noticed the tracks of a small vehicle, narrowing his eyes, he quickly got his scroll and called Taiyang while looking at the tracks

"Hey Qrow how are the kids?" in the background it could be Heard the sound of the engine of the bullhead

"they are gone" responded Qrow while going to the shed and noticing that the wagon is gone

"What?!"

"they are not in the house and whoever took them also took the wagon" while he said this he noticed that the tracks where more deep after going to the front of the house "the person that did this must be very weak, it looks like the person loaded the kids in front of the house, and it doesn't look like there was any other vehicle nearby"

"im going to kill the bastard that took away my children, im getting back in a minute"

"Tai you wont be able to…" whatever was that Qrow was going to say, was interrupted by Taiyang shouting in the background

"Hey pilot turn around we have to get back!" shouted Taiyang after a series of 'you can't be here sir' sounded in the background

"Great now he wont listen to anything i say, i better keep going" before Qrow finished the call the next Exchange of words made him pause

"we can't sir" stated the first pilot clearly losing his patience

"bullshit!"stated taiyang with more annoyance in his voice he had already lost his patience

"we have our orders sir we can't…" whatever the second pilot was going to say was silenced with the sound of flesh hitting flesh before the sound of a head hitting metal , if Qrow had to guess Taiyang had just punched the pilot in the face and then the head of the pilot hit the controls

"fuck the orders!" before the first pilot could retaliate a second similar sound was Heard

"get out of my way, dont worry kids im coming back"

…

'did Taiyang just' at the incredulity of what he just Heard he had to ask

"did you just hijacked a bullhead Tai?" his response was the sound of the bullhead and nothing more

he waited for a moment trying to process that Taiyang had just hijacked a bullhead

with a sigh Qrow ended the call and got a big swig from his flask

"I'm not surprised anymore, just hope that Taiyang at least lands where he is supposed to…"

whatever he was going to say to himself was interrupted by the sound of a bullhead getting close, and coming right where he was standing

"you got to be shitting me"

the next moment a bullhead came destroying some trees before landing relative well some meters beside the house

"… you know what fuck it" with that said Qrow almost emptied his flask, sighing contently with the burning feel in his throat he went to met Taiyang

upon getting close the door opened and Taiyang emerged from the door jumping he went to met Qrow with a serious expression

"Any leads to who would have taken the kids Qrow?, because whoever took my kids away will wish for a quick death"

"nothing more just that the wagon is gone and by the looks of things the person didn't have another means of transport, but we have to hurry"

nodding both men started to follow the trail, the both of them using their auras to have more speed, following the trail something clicked in Qrow mind

"come to think of it, there where some small footprints, i don't think the brats were kidnapped, but then why did they leave the house, any ideas tai?"

"No nothing comes to mind, unless…" stopping in his tracks Taiyang just stared ahead of him with wide eyes, Qrow also stopped and looked at Taiyang

"Tai?"

"Raven, Yang went searching for Raven!"

both men widened their eyes, it was true, Yang had been more restless searching for Raven but there was a question

"fan-fucking-tastic, are you telling me that the brat found a lead to the Branwen tribe?, that should be impossible!" shouting in anger, Qrow started to massage his temple

both men resumed their run following the tracks while still discussing

"the only place that she could have gone is… our previous home!"

"well shit, but still it shouldn't take us much time reaching that place" with a tone of finality Qrow started to increase his pace, Taiyang doing the same

the both of them hopping to reach the children before something happened to them

Some time after Yang departure

Yang was panting hard, her legs were screaming at her to take a rest, but she wouldn't do such a thing

"just… ah… Little …ah… more" motivating herself she continued onward

looking back she saw that her brother wasn't covering himself with his cloak instead ruby had wrapped herself with both cloaks

"I should have brought some blankets it's getting cold" even after chastising herself, Yang couldn't help but have a smile on herself looking that even in his dreams Shirou still look for them

looking back ahead Yang knew that they were almost reaching their destination, and who knows maybe Raven could give them some hot chocolate!, that would be nice, was the thought of Yang

after some more walking they finally reached their destination

"we made it, we made it!" disbelief in her voice Yang started to make a last push, in her time of elation she never noticed that the house was almost destroyed

when she started to see the house more closet he sound of growls coming from the house made her pause, like candles, various sets of red eyes appeared in the shadows of the house, and as one started to step out of the house, the sight before her made her blood run cold

Grimms

There were at least 10 coming from the house, looking at her with the desire to tear her limbs, fest from her flesh and drink her blood, the same fate awaited her brother and sister behind her

'I don't want to die' Yang repeated in her head over and over again frozen in her place, fearing that the small movement would make the Grimms to launch at her brothers and her

"mmm where are we" the voice of Ruby resounded in the quiet night

And as one all the Grimms jumped to kill the children infront of them

"AHHHHH" shouting Yang awaited for the pain to come, even so she stretched her arms in an attempt to protect her brother and sister

knowing that this was their end a single thought crossed Yang mind

'Ruby, Shirou im so sorry'

she waited but the pain never came

"So pretty" once again the voice of Ruby entered Yang ears, the voice of her sister filled with amazement

daring to open her eyes, Yang's eyes immediately widened like dinner plates, with a gasp she unconsciously held her breath while admiring what was in from of her, of them, after a moment tears started to fall from her checks, never once looking away, fearing that if she looked away it would disappear

"M-M-Mom d-did you came back?" her voice broken but even still carrying what she most desired

she wondered if their super mom somehow came back to rescue them after all

Infront of her stood a giant pink rose with seven petals, even when it looked fragile its form holding strong against the sinful creatures, it's glow illuminating the dark forest and bringing the promise that no harm would befall them

Flashback some minutes ago

"umm" stirring from his sleep Shirou opened his eyes and saw that his sister Ruby was hugging him

without a second thought Shirou started to ran circles in his sister back

'Another nightmare huh?'

Since Summer's death, Ruby had started to have nightmares, waking up in the night calling for her mother to not leave her , during the first time both shirou and Yang calmed her down, and with a glance to Yang, the 3 of them sleep in the same bed so Ruby could rest, reassured that both Yang and Shirou were by her side

Getting out of his train of though Shirou noticed that something was wrong, his bed was vibrating, scratch that it didn't feel like a bed at all

Getting in a sitting position he saw that Yang was pulling their wagon and were reaching a house that looked that would crumble at any moment

He chastised himself for not waking up when Yang took him to the wagon, in a normal situation he would ask where they were, but they where in a dire situation

Because he woke up to an evil smell

It smelled like a rabid and decayed Wolf, shrouded in darkness, and malice, but considering his encounters in his previous life, the smell of malice was really tame

When they reached the house black beast started to come out of it, Shirou had classified those Grimms as werewolves, his sister Yang was petrified, but he

He narrowed his eyes Sharp as a sword, his eyes were burning like a raging fire with the purpose of protecting his sisters from the Grimms before them, and at the same time his eyes were cold and calculative, already going through various scenarios, and considering if there were more of them

With quick motions shirou looked in every direction and using all his senses to find more Grimms, satisfied that there were no more threats he turned his atenttion to the Grimm in front of him, different swords came to the front of his mind ready to kill the soulless beasts

"Mmm where are we" and the sound of his little sister Ruby was the signal to attack, as one all the Grimm charged to them, ready to kill the children

his instincts and in his mind there was a single thought, a purpose

Protect them

A sword has always been a symbol of war by many, a weapon, but there was one more symbol a purpose that resonated with him, stronger than any other, the sword of a knight, a knight who had pledge to protect the innocent, protect your loved ones, a sentiment that fully expressed the chivalry of a knight, a purpose that will always give him strength to stand against all adversities

For Shirou time seemed to slow down, he draw what power he had with him, but it won't be enough to bring the weapon to reality

But that wasn't a problem, he uttered seven words, the first verse of his aria that allowed him to tap to his true power

 **"I am the bone of my sword"**

in an instant more prana surged through his magic circuits, his eyes were burning with determination

and more

a silver light was covering his eyes like a flame, to small that barely covered his eyes, but the Grimm could feel that, the eyes of their predator

extending his right arm with an open palm Shirou shouted two words, two words in defiance against the creatures that had dared to harm his sisters, two words that would unleash a power never seen in remnant before

a Noble Phantasm

 **"[RHO AIAS]!"**

 **[The seven rings that protect the fierce heaven]**

in front of Shirou a 'flower' bloomed in existence with seven petals of a pink color, its form deceived the defensive power that the legendary shield held

the moment that the beowolves crashed in the shield, those that were weakened because of Shirou eyes, died instantly because of a broken neck, the others were trying to claw and bite the shield to destroy it so they could reach their price, fangs that had been sharpened to tear flesh apart and had taken the lives of others humans better armed slashed with ferocity

but it was a futile attempt

this was the shield once wielded by the hero Aias the Great, the same shield that stopped Durindina the Javelin of the great hero Hector, the same javelin that could not be stopped during the Trojan war, this javelin could only pierce until the seventh layer of oxhide of the powerful shield, in time the shield was sublimated into a Noble Phantasm

while once was a bronze shield covered in seven layers of oxhide, its existence was sublimated into a conceptual weapon that is said to be an absolute defense against any thrown weapon, its form changed to what was now in front of Shirou and his sisters, an iridescent consolide ajacis flower with seven petals, the same flower that bloomed from Aias blood as he died

the grimms were trying with all their might to destroy it but they would never will be able to even scratch it

after all

to destroy that shield they would new the power to destroy seven fortress

while the grimms were trying to destroy the shield Shirou assessed the situation, his sisters were safe, stunned by the display of the shield that they have forgotten that there were monsters infront of them, and said monsters where 15 more or less, he could take care of them quickly

dozens of sword came to the front of his mind, and in a moment the swords came to existence hovering 10 mts above the grimms ready to skewer them at their master order

before Shirou gave the mental order he caught the scent of two familiar people

letting the swords fade into motes of light he watched in the next instant his uncle Qrow decapitated 5 grimms using the scythe configuration of **Harbinger** and his father make quick work of 3 more grimms with his fists both of them visible pissed to the monsters, the next minute both huntsman where slicing or punching the grimms, their father was so angry that he kicked a beowolve to the ground and then proceed to rip a part one of its arms and then kicking a hole in the chest of the beowolve, before the arm could disintegrate, Taiyang used said arm like a club and sent a Grimm to Qrow's way, Qrow for his part still with the scythe configuration caught the Grimm in the jaw all the way to the brain with the blade of harbinger, and launched the corpse to taiyang way, before it could completely dissipate Taiyang used it as a shield to block another beowolve claw before punching it through the already dissipated corpse, when they were done and seeing no more enemies Shirou let the shield disperse into motes of light, the light emanating from his eyes also disappeared

"Are you alright kids?!" Shouted Taiyang the threat already deal with, he let go of his huntsman instinct and his parent instincts took over

While not shouting Qrow also went to check on the kids

""Dad, uncle Qrow!"" Shouted both girls and immediately went to huge their father

"Its okay we are here nothing is going to harm you girls" said Taiyang while hugging more his daughters, both girls crying and in the case of yang apologizing for putting them in danger

On the side Qrow gave a relieved sigh before he went to get his flask and finishing the contents of said flask

With a relieved sigh Shirou went to his family, he was glad that his family was safe, now the problem was that his family had seen his magecraft and he either tell his family or starts altering their minds, he didn't like the second option

"Good job kid" Qrow said when he was getting near his sisters

"I swear that having a semblance with a theme of roses or flowers is a thing in your family" said Qrow more to himself than Shirou

Stopping in his tracks Shirou turned to face his uncle and said the only thing that got to his mind

"...uh?"

"Ah dont think to much about pipsqueak, is just that you have a semblance similar to your mother"

'Wait what?'

"Really your mom had a speed based semblance and left a trail of white rose petals, and now you have a semblance in the form of a shield shaped like a flower, now we just have to wait and see what will be ruby semblance, if i had to guess it would be something similar like your mom, Summer was always hyperactive back in the day just like Ruby" at that point Qrow was mussing more to himself that talking with Shirou

Dumbfounded there was only one thought in Shirou's mind

'Does that mean that i could have traced my weapons and they would pass it as a semblance?' in that moment Shirou felt the urge to palm his face

'I really should have traced a wall of swords to protect us if they where going to mistake it as a semblance, that way it wouldn't be strange when i start shooting swords'

"But you know pipsqueak, that semblance really suits you" Qrow said while looking down to Shirou

Shirou looked at him with a questioning gaze and Qrow elaborated

"You are always protecting your sisters and looking that nothing bad happens to them, like a guardian, so its normal that you get a shield based semblance" Qrow said in his rare moments of wisdom

Shirou response was only to chuckle, and wonder just what kind of alcohol gave his uncle his moment of wisdom

"What is it pipsqueak?"

"Nothing uncle Qrow" said Shirou with a smile on his face

"Whatever lets go get your father out of firecraker and the other pipsqueak" said Qrow while shrugging

With that the two went to the rest of their family

'The power of a guardian uh?, i avoided becoming a counter guardian of alaya in my previous life, now im the guardian of the rose and the dragon, heh i can live with that'

Meanwhile Ruby and Yang had already stopped crying and what they said next brought a smile to everyone present

"Mom came back to save us" said Yang to his father with teary eyes

"It was like Shirou told us, mom will always be protecting us" said an equally teary Ruby

The both of them sporting big, radiant smiles, their smiles so pure that gave the sensation of illuminating the forest

Taiyang only smiled and send a smile to his only son

'now i know that using Rho Aias was one of the best decisions i have ever made' thought Shirou with a big smile on his face

"Alright pipsqueaks, hipster blond mop, lets get back already, im getting hungry" said Qrow with his hands in the pockets and already making his way back, he wasn't going to carry the wagon with the kids

"Shut up bird brain"with a sigh Taiyang adressed his children "alright kids get in the wagon"

But there was a problem, Yang was already in dreamland, the burden of carrying her brothers already took her energy, Ruby on the other hand...

"I want to go in daddy's shoulders!" Declared Ruby and already deploying the puppies eyes

Taiyang sighed defeated and looked at his son

"I'm going to carrie Yang dad" shrugging Shirou went to get the wagon

"Alright first lets get yang in the wagon, i will carrie the wagon Shirou and no buts, then you hope in my shoulders little rose"

"Yes" pumping both fists ruby started to celebrate, Shirou wanted to protest but he knew that it was dangerous if he started an argument here when there was the possibility of being attacked

When Yang was already secured in the wagon, Taiyang pressed a button in the handle that extended the reach of said handle

Making their way to Qrow, Ruby already started to recount how they killed the grimm

"...and dad was like all pow pow whoacha, hiyaa and uncle Qrow all like slish shlash, shring" started to exclaim Ruby while making poor imitations of karate punchs and kicks, some landed on Taiyang that only rolled his eyes at her daughter antics the same could be said of Qrow and Shirou

"Yeah yeah pipsqueak we know we did that you know?"  
Chuckling they started to make their way home

When they were almost getting out of the view of the decayed house, Qrow, Taiyang and Shirou stopped

"Dad, uncle Qrow why did we stopped?" Asked Ruby wile tilting her head

Without responding her Qrow turned around and deployed Harbinger while Taiyang put down Ruby and took his stance covering his children

Both men narrowed their eyes and started to look left and right in the dark forest, after some minutes both men relaxed but keep themselves on edge

"I could have swore that i got the feeling that there where more grimms"

"Yeah i can say the same Tai" putting his weapon at his side Qrow eyed one more time the forest while keeping a strong grip in his weapon

Shirou for his part just stood still when his dad and uncle prepared for battle

"We should go already, its getting late and i still need to get dinner ready" without looking back shirou started to move forward

"Really sometimes i think im talking to an adult instead of a small brat" looking back Qrow checked one last time and then followed shirou

Taiyang put once again Ruby in his shoulders and started to pull the wagon

Neither of the two adults noticed that just little beyond the house there was a pack of 5 beowolves, all of them in the ground already disipatting, numerous swords impaled in their bodies and keeping them in the ground , all of the beowolves having a sword through their skulls and passing their throats, another through the chest and some in their limbs pinning them down

When the grimms dissipated in black smoke, the swords scattered in blue motes of light

then a black feather fell to the ground

Some time after in the Xiao long-rose house

'I really jinxed myself right' though Shirou with an unreadable face and his left eyebrow twitching

He thought that this day couldn't be more eventful

He had been wrong

The trip back home have been almost uneventful, while both Taiyang and Qrow were on high alert there was so much they could see in the night,

Shirou used that opportunity to see if his skills had dulled or not and was pleased to see that all the skills obtained hunting dead apostles, seal designators, and more had not dulled in the slightest

Using reinforcement in his eyes, Shirou altered them to extend his field of vision and see in the dark, while the reinforcement in his nose let him smell if grimms were nearby

With that combination he started to kill the few grimm that were to close to comfort while his family never noticing the grimms nearby or the bluish green lines like circuits around shirou eyes and that his eyes were glowing a bit in the same bluish green light

And now after he thought that nothing more could happen he was proven once again wrong

Infront of him was his house everything was normal except for certain things

'How in the root name, Zelretch's beard and the Blue tits did a bullhead landed near our house!'

And that was not the only thing, Shirou could also discern a certain professor checking for damage to the crew in the ship and the ship itself

"Yay we have a ship now im going to be captain Ruby" with new vigor Ruby started to make poses of navigating a ship

"I dont think so little sister because im the captain" declared a now conscious Yang

Ruby and Yang started to discuss who was going to be captain

For his part Taiyang was laughing awkwardly while scratching his head

'Ok i think now i know who landed the bullhead near our house, the good thing is it looks like no one is hurt, the bad thing is that dad destroyed some trees where i placed some of the magic circles for the bounded field'

Using his senses shirou confirmed that the bounded field was already repairing itself, it would't take long before the bounded field was fully repaired, he was glad that he decided to go the extra mile and add that function to the bounded field

"Well at least nothing more can happen"

No longer did Shirou murmured those words did another voice reached their ears

"XIAO-LONG!"

As one the whole family turned to see Glynda Goodwitch making her way to them

While the girls were confused by the appearance of the professor, the males were certain that hell was going to be unleashed

Both Qrow and Taiyang knew that the stern professor was going to rip a new one to the latter because one simple thing

Glynda was visible pissed, she is never visible pissed

"Hey Glynda good to see you tonight"

"Hi miss good to see you" the children say in unison

While the girls said it more for manners Shirou did it to see if he could placate the professor from murdering his father

That seemed to work, but she was still looking like she was going to rip a new one to their father

"Hello children, i had some things to discuss with your father, could i have a small talk with your father and uncle in private?" With a small smile Glynda directed the question to the children, but there was a cold fury concealed in her eyes

The girls unaware of this looked at each other then at the professor

"Okay/sure" said both Ruby and yang

Shirou with just a glance to his father knew that he was looking for a way out

"Ok, but would you like to stay for dinner is already late and we where going to prepare dinner" with a smile Shirou directed the invitation to Glynda

Taken completely of guard and Taiyang taking the opportunity led Glynda inside the house

When dinner was done shirou found himself once again in his room with his sisters both of them preparing to sleep

Shirou was already drifting to sleep until he remembered that he was going to make some test to his summon circle, after some though he decided to leave it to tomorrow

"I hope that what happened today is an one time only, but with my E rank luck it could become an almost ordinary thing... 'sigh' i swear that my hair will turn completely white before i even turn 20 years old"

Closing his eyes a single though crossed his mind

'Good thing that the bounded field is almost repaired, if our visitor its zelretch giving a message then when my family is asleep he will come talk to me, but the smell is very diluted in fact the smell makes me think instead of a spatial distortion like the ones Medea uses to transport herself, but at the same time is still diluted, also it has another smell , one like uncle Qrow, if its not Zelretch and tries to do something the defenses of the bounded field will take care of it' shirou knew that a peculiar bird was following them since they left that abandoned house, and the smell that he perceived was the only reason that he didn't shot down the bird, but right now he would see what the bird would try to do

When he was starting to fall a sleep the voice of Ruby made him open his eyes again

"Hey Shirou can you tell us another bed story" Ruby's eyes where full of expectation, Yang also opened her eyes and sat in her bed, a grin in her face ready to hear another one of the stories that Shirou seem to invent in the moment

Shirou also followed Yang example and seated in his bed, thinking what story he should tell them he took a pensive look, after everything that happened one would think that they would be to exhausted to even ask for a bed story, but he knew better

After deciding what legend he would tell them he took a look to the expectant eyes of his sisters, a grin formed in his face

He would tell them of the hero of the volsunga saga

"this is the story of the dragon knight Siegfried…"

Xiao Long-Rose dinning room

After the kids went to sleep the three adults started talking about the 'hijacking' of the bullhead

Luckily for both Taiyang and Qrow it seemed that Shirou cocking calmed the enraged professor, the tea after dinner was a big plus in calming the professor

"Well lets start, care to explain why did you injured two pilots and robbed property of the school, Taiyang" with eyes slightly narrowed, Glynda directed the question

"I received a call from Qrow telling me that the kids weren't in the house, sorry if i care about my family" stated Taiyng with a growl and eyes narrowed

The hidden meaning not lost to the professor

Glynda would let it slide for now

"Now can you expand in what Ruby was telling about that Summer came to their rescue?" Her voice laced with curiosity at what the little girl told them during dinner "because if it wasn't for her the kids would already be dead"

Both men looked at each other and then at glynda

"That was Shirou's semblance it looks like in a panic he unlocked his semblance and formed a shield in the form of a rose" Qrow took another sip of his refilled flask, having helped himself with the stock of Taiyang "thats why the kids thought that Summer came back"

"Mmm i see, anything else that happened?"

"Nothing much we kicked some grimms and returned here" remarked Taiyang

"Very well Mr Xiao Long, now i expect from you that you never steal a bullhead again, you are lucky that there was no damage to the bullhead or the pilots"pausing, Glynda took another sip from her tea "otherwise all the reparations cost and medical bills would have been charged to you"

A nervous chuckle escaped Taiyang throat while scratching the back of his head

"Having said that your mission is still ongoing i expect you to get there before 7 am, am i clear?"

The last part was accompanied with an ice glare that send chills down the spine of the two men, Taiyang could only nod his understanding to the professor

"Good i will see you in the bullhead, grab whatever you need but do it quickly"

Her part done, Glynda exited the house and went to where the bullhead was

When the proffesor was out of ear shot, Taiyang looked to Qrow with a smile

"Thanks Qrow"

"It was nothing, besides there was no way that i would tell glynda about it, they are just kids, besides for all we know it could be just a coincidence that shirou tapped in his power as a silver eyed warrior"

Taking another sip from his flask while Taiyang served himself a shot of vodka, both men exhaled a sigh after feeling the burning sensation of their drinks

Getting up Taiyang made his way to the front door

"Qrow please take care of the kids" said Taiyang before getting to the door of his house, he can count with him, after everything that they had went through he can consider Qrow like a drunk annoying brother, but a brother nonetheless

Before Qrow could answer Taiyang added an after thought

"what im saying i should leave a note to Shirou and Yang to take care of everything"

"Fuck you Tai"

With that Qrow was left to his thoughts, gazing to his drink

He thought when they where reaching the kids, both Ruby and Yang were mesmerized by Shirou semblance, but what really concerned him was Shirou, and not just because he tapped into his power as a silver eyed warrior,

he didnt show fear, nor he was surprised by the shield, his face showed only determination and a calm that would not be out of place in a veteran huntsman, but not a kid

Leaving those thoughts he went to sleep, unaware that perched in a tree a certain raven was looking to the house

* * *

 **so yeah that was the chapter damn it really did take me a lot of time just to have time to put the story in my laptop and then check for grammar mistakes, yeah thats right it has become really rare when i use my laptop**

 **anyway im already working on the next chapter as i said in the next chapter we will see the arrival of the heroic spirits, but like i said im working more in the projects that i have in my job so anyway i hope that you guys like the new chapter and sorry that it took so long, by the way i was planing on using the UBW version of this illusion but its more sad the piano version, it was because of that song that i decided to put the scene of the spirit of Summer embracing her children, that is the worst hell that a mother could have, to see her children hearbroken, to see your own blood in danger and that you can only observe, but damn if the scene was not touching, i don't know guys but that scene with that song made me cry**

 **anyway i hope that all of you guys had a nice christmas**

 **PS another reason why this took so long is because i was busy playing both Fate Grand Order and Smash Bros Ultimate**

 **and as always comment and review, im looking for a beta, but to be honest im new with fanfiction and i don't know how does that work, hell when i was rereading this i decided to change some scenes, but anyway i hope that you guys had a nice christmas and i wish you a happy new year**


End file.
